Fight For Life: Suikoden Style
by Chaumiester
Summary: Ranma Chaos is thrown into Suikoden Universe, where he accidentally became the Prince of Falena. How will he deal with a life of Royalty he doesn't want? Probably through senseless violence.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life of Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"..." Speech  
" _..."_Telepathic thoughts  
'...' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(...) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(...) Machine or Electronics  
... Techniques ( italic words )

Oh well, here's chapter 1 of:

Fight For Life: Suikoden Style

Chapter 1: Another New Life... of Royalty... Damn

* * *

A long dark bluish tunnel filled with swirling colors and lights. Sometimes with bouts of lightning as the person or persons drifted down a never ending tunnel. Suddenly three men and one furry creature zoomed though the tunnel unbidden by the laws of gravity or physics.

"Come on do it..." The black man urged as he grinned at his friend in the lead.

"One time man, just one time." The other man pleaded.

The man drifting in the lead glanced back at his friends and almost sighed in mild disbelief. He looked to the furry creature sitting on his shoulder for advice and opinion. The creature merely shrugged, and closed her eyes as her ears flopped around in front of her.

The man in the lead looked back at his friends again. The one on the left had a medium build, and stood at about 6'2''. He was wearing a blue cap turned to his side. Along with the cap, he wore a white and blue football jersey with the numbers: **01** on the back and front. He had the word 'BLAZE,' written in bold along the front and back of the jersey. His attire also consisted dark blue denim jeans and sneakers. The man on the right had messy black hair, his irises glinted a deep purple, he stood at 5'9'' and was moderately muscled. He was wearing a blue denim jacket with black trousers.

The pigtailed man sighed as his two friends, Hiro and Blaze, as they continued to beg him to perform a joke for them. The joke required him to turn to a two year old baby and drink alcohol, then prance around in a wild drunken dance.

The 6'3'' pigtailed man popped his neck and stared listlessly down the tunnel. His unnaturally cold, silverish blue eyes reflected random bouts of lights, a small hint of warmth could barely be seen. The silver creature on his shoulder woke up from her nap and started playing with his black braided pigtail that ran to his back. His attire hid the faded scars that riddled his lithely muscled body. His attire consisted of a pair of cleated boots, and fingerless black leather gloves. Around his neck beheld two separate necklaces: a military dog tag necklace with eight golden rings loop with it; the second necklace consisted of a strange satanic looking pendent. The pendent was a reddish black wheel with a miniature skull in the middle of eight separate spokes pointing outwards, and ending in eight arrows outside the wheel. The pure black titanium pendant was almost lambent with darkness if it was possible.

"Come on dude! We're bored! Yes or no, dammit!" Blaze, the man wearing the jersey, yelled from behind him.

Ranma groaned from laziness as he scratched the black choker on his neck. The choker in question had strange symbols of a strange intricate design, which were similar to his black bracers and anklets.

Ranma glanced at Rira-Ohki, a cabbit who was his his furry companion, in more ways then one, who stopped playing with braided pigtail and resumed lazying on his shoulder. She was small and silver creature that was a mix between a terran rabbit and a feline, there was a large silver gem embedded on her head. He reached up and scratched her affectionately between her two rabbit like ears. "No comment from you, huh?" Ranma smiled, she merely meowed in reply. He looked back at his two friends, "Why do you guys want me to do this so badly? Take out a game and play or something."

Blaze rolled his eyes at his comrade soldier, "Dude, we're bored, there's nothing to do in here. Hiro's Ipod ran out of batteries seven hours ago and we forgot to bring any video games along.

Ranma sweatdropped at his friends, his 7th wife Rira-Ohki, meowed in amusement. She stretched out her cabbit form, and then looked to Ranma. "Miya miyah. Miyah!"

Ranma blinked and looked at her, "What you thinks so too?" Rira-Ohki nodded as her ears tickled his face. Ranma sighed, "Fine, just this once. But remind me to pick up some batteries and video games later on." Ranma compromised as Hiro and Blaze cheered.

Ranma concentrated his Ki and soon his body began to shrink, his body lost its angular handsome look and became more rounded, chibi like, and cute. He switched out his clothes as they became too big, his limiters resized and refitted to his body. His arms and legs became shorter and shorter while gaining some baby fat. Soon, Ranma became a two year old child, a Chibi-Ranma if you will. Rira-Ohki chortled in delight and jumped to his head.

He turned back to his long time friends, Ranma changed his attire to a plain red T-Shirt and tan shorts. "Alright, this better be worth it you bastards." Ranma remarked as he pulled out a large glass bottle labeled: Everclear.

He began screwing off the metal cap, but then a small blue portal appeared next to them. The group blinked and stared at the portal before a small red creature popped out from it. "Miyah!" The red creature exclaimed as she blinked to regain her bearings.

"Oh hello Ranko-Ohki," Ranma grinned as he spotted his other partner/cabbit/wife.

"Miya!" The small creature exclaimed and flew towards Ranma's face. Ranma chuckled as Ranko-Ohki rubbed her furry face against his.

Ranko-Ohki, his second cabbit as well as another member of Ranma's wives. While Rira-Ohki was a silver cabbit with a silver gem on her head, Ranko-Ohki was a dark red cabbit with a dark blue gem on her head.

Ranko-Ohki was different from Rira-Ohki in how they came to fruition. Rira-Ohki was created by Washuu from Ranma's blood, and Masu DNA as an everlasting partner for him. Ranko-Ohki was created from same materials along with the soul of the girl who drowned at Jusenkyo. Back then, due to some weird catalyst and unfortunate events, the soul of the girl who drowned at Jusenkyo had isolated it's entity into Ranma's body. Due to a favor, Ranma had Washuu make a cabbit, and Ranma moved the soul from his body to the developing cabbit, and hence Ranko-Ohki was born. She named herself Ranko-Ohki when she was born, a reference to his earlier naming of his female form. And just like Rira-Ohki, she had been Ranma's faithful companion and wife ever since.

She stopped cuddling against his face and then looked at him questioningly when she realized that he was in Chibi form. "Miyah miyah, miyah." Rira-Ohki said to Ranko-Ohki explaining what was happening. Ranko-Ohki sweatdropped and looked back at her husband.

"_Are you guys really that bored that you have to perform stupid things to amuse yourselves?"_ Ranko-Ohki asked telepathically as she looked at the men while floating through the tunnel.

The three men blinked at her, _"Uh, Ranko-Ohki... we're guys... what do you think? Plus it was Blaze and Hiro's idea first. And trust me, we've been in this tunnel for almost 3 weeks now."_ Ranma explained while Blaze and Hiro shrugged at her question.

Ranko-Ohki sighed at the men of her family. 'Oh well, what can you do, one's a gangster, ones a idiot, and the last one is... an exotic I guess.' Ranko-Ohki thought to herself as she landed herself on her husband's shoulder.

"Hiro, bring out the camera, we gotta record this." Blaze urged with a grin.

Hiro nodded, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small white device with a screen. He pointed the flat side of the device at Ranma and pressed the recording button.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at Hiro, "What the-? Another Ipod? You've been holding out on us?"

Hiro waved off his assumptions, "Nah, its the I-Barely-Move Ipod. Apple developed it after the I-Think, the I-Look, which both came after the I-Phone." He explained as he looked back to Chibi-Ranma.

Chibi-Ranma finally popped off the metal cap and tipped the bottle towards his mouth. The clear liquid flooded down the bottle and rushed down the narrow neck. The liquid was about to make contact with Chibi-Ranma's lips when suddenly, a white portal appeared and enveloped all of them in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Over the Feitas River...

The Feitas River. The pride and joy of the Queendom of Falena. The river which brought economic prosperity and convenience to her users. A river which ran throughout the entire Queendom. A river in which five figures were about to drop into. A sudden white portal appeared out of nowhere and our entourage of men and cabbits fell out of.

There were three large splashed as the men of the group fell into the river, while the two cabbits floated in the air and sweatdropped at the men. Blaze and Hiro's heads popped out of the water as they kept themselves afloat. Chibi-Ranma was at the bottom as he blinked at the sudden influx of water. Chibi-Ranma begin to swim up when he spotted his bottle of alcohol float away.

'Crap! That's my last bottle of alcohol!' Chibi-Ranma mentally shouted and swam after the bottle of Everclear as it floated with the current.

"_Ranma? What the hell are you doing?"_ Rira-Ohki shouted as she watched Chibi-Ranma swim after the bottle.

"Uh... obviously he's going after the bottle, the bottle that is floating away. God you two shorties are suppose to be the smart ones in the family." Blaze deadpanned and begin swimming for the shore.

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki narrowed their eyes at him.

SHOOOOOOWM!

Suddenly there was a large explosion, and a small mushroom cloud appeared on the river.

"Ahhh, You crazy ass bitch!" Blaze bellowed in the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chibi-Ranma swam after his bottle, ignoring everything around him. The bottle submerged itself into the water, and Chibi-Ranma dived after it. He propelled himself along the current and grabbed the bottle with his small hands. Chibi-Ranma popped up out of the water with the bottle of distilled spirits in hand. 'Ha, thought you could get away you sonuvabitch!' Ranma mentally congratulated himself.

Chibi-Ranma paused and took a closer look at the bottle, the liquid in the bottle now contained a different tone then it originally had. Ranma upended the bottle and watched the liquid fall out. Chibi-Ranma's face fell depressively as he realized that his alcohol was ruin by the riverwater.

"Ah pooh..." Chibi-Ranma threw the bottle and it shattered against a rock on the shore. Unknown to Ranma, he was still floating down the river and the current was carrying him directly towards the Sun Palace. Suddenly the grassy and nature environment disappeared and was displaced with white marble and shiny surfaces.

"Oh my, who has abandon you little one?" A feminine voice asked as a pair of soft delicate hands picked him up from the water.

Chibi-Ranma blinked as the hands picked his up, he looked up to see a beautiful silver haired woman cradling him to her chest. Chibi-Ranma looked away as he realized that the woman was nude and he had apparently interrupted the bath she was taking using the river water.

"Oh? Did you find something Arshtat?" Another woman asked as she walked over to her sister. The other woman was apparently taking a bath as well, if her clothing, or lack of thereof was any indication. The blond haired woman peered at him from her sisters arms.

"This child was floating in the river. I think he was abandon." Arshtat replied to her sister, Sialeeds.

"Oh look how cute he is!" Sialeeds gushed as she took the baby from Arshtat's arms and crushed Chibi-Ranma in a hug.

'Oh god! I gotta get out of here!' Ranma mentally yelled.

"Sialeeds, you're crushing him." Arshtat reprimanded and took Chibi-Ranma out of her sisters arms.

Arshtat looked Chibi-Ranma over and frowned at his accessories, "What are these things on his body?" Arshtat frowned as she tried to tug Chibi-Ranma's bracers off his forearms. "I can't get them off, it seems like they're permanently sealed on." Arshtat said aloud, and begin examining Chibi-Ranma more closely.

"Well his clothing is certainly strange, I've never seen clothes like those before." Sialeeds remarked from the side as she begin running her hands over Chibi-Ranma's small frame.

Chibi-Ranma flushed at the contact and continued to struggle more. However, Arshtat mistook his struggling for something else entirely, "Oh don't worry little one, you won't be alone anymore." Arshtat assured as she squeezed Chibi-Ranma to her naked chest.

Chibi-Ranma's eyes bugged out at the intimate contact and still tried to break free of her hold. Although being in the body of a two year old, it wasn't the greatest idea to try and get away in his small frame, plus he didn't want to harm the woman by accident.

"I think I'll adopt him, he'll be my child. Ferid and I are having some trouble trying to conceive a child, no matter how much we try." Arshtat stated as she stroked his hair.

'What? Oh hell no! Blaze, Hiro, Ranko-Ohki, Rira-Ohki! Where the hell are you!' Chibi-Ranma screamed in his mind.

"So... this is the Prince of Falena!" Sialeeds remarked as she ruffled Chibi-Ranma's hair, "Oh, he's so cute!"

"Yes, I think I'll name him..." She paused in thought, "Freyjadour." Arshtat said as she looked over to her sister.

Chibi-Ranma's eyes bulged, 'Freyja- What! What the hell kind of name is Freyjadour!' He mentally yelled at the woman. Chibi-Ranma struggled harder to try and get away. However, Arshtat's grip was solid, any more force would hurt the woman.

"I don't think he likes that name." Sialeeds chuckled at Chibi-Ranma's behavior.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your view. A jingle of metal caught the two women's attention as Chibi-Ranma's necklaces jingled in the struggle.

"What's this?" Arshtat grabbed Ranma's necklace and looked at the little inscriptions on his dogtag. "I can't make out what any of this says, except for this one inscription. Ran-...Ranma...Ya-...Yatoihei...Chaos...?" She annunciated.

Chibi-Ranma perked up at hearing his name and looked towards Arshtat. Sialeeds noticed the gesture and raised her eyebrow. "I think that's his name." Sialeeds pointed out, as Arshtat continued looking though the small rings that were looped through the necklace. She stared briefly at the Chaos necklace, but suddenly she felt her mind go slightly blank so she ignored the eight spoked wheel.

"Ranma...? Is that your name little one?" Arshtat asked rhetorically as she looked at the pigtailed Chibi-Ranma with a motherly smile.

Ranma nodded at her.

Both women blinked and stared at the two year old baby. 'Did he just nod at us?' Both women asked themselves.

Meanwhile on the very top of the ceiling...

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki, blinked and looked at each other. _"Uh oh... Ranma's gonna be pissed."_

* * *

Meanwhile... Outside, a few hundred meters away...

Blaze and Hiro were lying in a 4 feet smoking crater as water begin filling the crater and connecting to the other river side.

"I can't feel my ass..." Hiro remarked as he lied face down in the ground.

"Freakin' shorties..." Blaze grumbled as he crawled slowly out of the hole.

"Why the hell did they blow me up?" Hiro said to no one.

* * *

Later...

Arshtat and Sialeeds quickly got dressed and rushed to the throne room.

Commander of the Queen's Knights, King Ferid, was working quietly in his office. He was trying to pony up the shortage of troops for the Armes War. They had lost a majority of Queen's Knights, and morale was dropping fast. There were other Queen's Knights who were heavily injured, and the only remaining ones left for active duty were Zahhak, Galleon, and himself. Though there were some promising candidates in the mist, training them would require time they didn't have.

Arshtat barged into her recently wedded husbands office. Ferid looked up in surprise as his wife and sister-in-law broke into the room. However, his eyes fell onto the small parcel in Arshtat's arms. Chibi-Ranma was still struggling and trying to get out the silver haired woman's arms, and he was nearly successful. Until a pair of strong and heavily muscled arms picked him out of Arshtat's arms.

"Hello there! And who might you be!" Ferid grinned as he held up the baby Chibi-Ranma.

"He's _our_ son, Ferid." Arshtat stated as she gauge her husbands reaction.

Ferid took on a surprised expression as he looked to his wife, "But Arshtat, we haven't been able to con-" Ferid stopped in mid sentence as his face took on an understanding expression.

"Adopted... I see." Ferid's grin took on a sad smile as he lowered Chibi-Ranma onto his desk.

Before he could ask, his wife answered him, "We found him washing downstream and he was carried into the bathing area. He was abandoned, apparently his name is Ranma since that's what his little necklace says." Arshtat explained as she took her side by her husband.

"Well welcome to the family... son." Ferid greeted as he ruffled Chibi-Ranma's hair.

Chibi-Ranma stared at everyone with a weird look. 'You gotta be f#&king kiddin' me.' he said to himself.

Chibi-Ranma sighed as he accepted his fate, 'Its understandable though, from what I'm able to piece together, there's a war going on, and they need a heir for moral and political purposes. But it seems there is a problem with getting one...' Chibi-Ranma crawled to the end of the table making him look more childlike. 'Dammit. I'm too damn nice when there's a happy couple with problems and war involved... damn my soft spot for women...' Chibi-Ranma cursed silently as his 'Mother' pulled him into her arms.

* * *

Later...

A new heir was announced and Ranma's existence was presented to the castle's residences, the senate, the opposing factions of the Falena Empire: The Godwins and The Barows, and the Queendom of Falena. News quickly spread throughout the region and Ranma's existence was quickly known and celebrated by the citizens. Sol-Falena, the capital and the city he was currently in, was a bustling city surrounded by water. The day he was announced as the son of Arshtat and Ferid, the citizens of Sol-Falena began showering him with gifts and trinkets.

As far as anyone knew, besides Sialeeds, Arshtat, and Ferid... oh and Ranma and Co. Ranma was the natural born son of Arshtat and Ferid, who has been hidden from the public for two years for safety reason. The castle's maids and female holders doted on Ranma and they loved him.

Unfortunately, or fortunately from Ranma's point of view, the Falena Empire was a Matriarchal Empire, or a Queendom if you will. So he could never rise to the seat of power as the country was ruled by females only, which was blessing for him in that regard. However his existence was also a blessing to the country as it quickly boosted the moral of the country as well as the moral of the female soldiers serving the Queendom.

Ranma's cute charisma could affect females so extravagantly and in so many ways.

Luckily for him, the people in the castle didn't put too much thought into his bracers, choker, anklets, and dogtags. Apparently bracers were a social norm in the country and no one knew of what to make of the dogtags. Lucky for him, he was able to quickly hide his Helljumper Tattoo, his two True Runes on his hands, and all of his battle scars with a quick Ki disguise. As for his Chaos pendant, well that had a little magic of it's own against nosy individuals.

He informed Blaze and Hiro of what happened, Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki already apparently knew. Either way, Ranma ordered them to lay low as traveling citizens of some sort. he also advised them to change their attires into something medieval like, preferably a mix of European Feudal and Japanese Tensho/Feudal style of clothing.

To which Blaze replied, "Goddammit, I gotta look like a flowery homo now. Hmmm, what the hell is gangsta in feudal era times... shit... back then it was just pansy ass nobles and poor ass peasants... gotta wear something cool at least."

And Hiro replied, "Man, I could go for some tacos right about now."

However, Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki protested at being far away from Ranma, so they compromised and would watched him from afar until they could meet Ranma publicly as a norm.

Ranma had checked his Transparent Subspace Multi-Operational Computer System or TSMOCS for short, and discovered that they were stuck in the universe for at least a minimum of 40 years. He told everyone to strap down for the long haul.

Chibi-Ranma sighed as his maids had dressed him in a newly tailored royal attire. Which contained mostly orange, white, and strips of gold and black. It was more of a dress then anything, but it was masculine in some ways. It had been several weeks since he had been adopted by Arshtat and Ferid.

Chibi-Ranma sat by his adopted 'Mothers' side as his maids stood by him and was giggling over his cute form. They were in the throne room with some other nobles and military officers discussing the war. Luckily for him, Marscal Godwin wasn't paying him much attention. However Salum Barows, kept eying him constantly. For some reason, even he could explain, he felt like... eviscerating the obese noble where he stood.

"_God this sucks..."_ Chibi-Ranma complained mentally, as a two year old he wasn't suppose to be able to talk either way.

"_Hey quit your bitchin'. You got the royal treatment. Me and f#&ken Hiro got a crumby little tree house by the river."_ Blaze replied from a different location.

"_Whine whine whine whine, that's all you guys ever do."_ Ranko-Ohki complained from another link.

There was a bit of silence before Blaze spoke up again. _"Uh... Ranko-Ohki, we're guys. All guys complain, just not in front of women because we know you're gonna make fun of us and call us bitches. It's a cardinal rule, just like it's a cardinal rule to never f#&k with people who serve you your food. You know. Waiters."_ Blaze remarked as the others listened.

Chibi-Ranma frowned and looked slowly up at the ceiling, _"Dude you got that from that movie: __Waiting__. I thought it was a weird movie cuz' of that penis game they created, but it does hold some truth about waiters."_ Chibi-Ranma stated as he tried to crawl away from his maids, but they picked him up and cradled him cutely.

"_Dude, we should make a penis game."_ Hiro remarked from another telepathic link.

There was a moment of silence as Hiro waited for an answer.

"_Hell no!"__ Everyone yelled simultaneously_

Blaze sighed in boredom, _"Well since we're here for the better part of a century. Let's spice it up a little, ya' know bitches."_

"_Oh god. not again."_ Rira-Ohki groaned in a mantic undertone, _"It better not be another bet involving something really rebarbative or hebetude."_

"_Okay fine,"_ Blaze grumbled, _"How about this Ranma, you gotta be silent kid. I mean you can't say a single word son, ya'll gotta be mute and shit... or at least make your old lady and man think you're mute." _

Chibi-Ranma smirked at him, _"Fine I'm game, how long though?"_ Chibi-Ranma asked as his maids finally set him down due to some silent struggling persuasion.

Blaze rubbed his chin, _"For at least 15 years boy, if you win, I got 50 Grand on the table. If you're silent until you're 21, then I'll get you a keg of the finest beer I can find in this bitch. Anything less then 15 years, then you're my bitch for the next month. If you don't finish the 21 year old one, then I don't owe you shit."_ Blaze explained as he set down the rules.

"_Fine, I'm game then."_ Chibi-Ranma replied as he sat down next to his 'Mother's' throne and analyzed the room with the characteristics unlike a normal a baby.

"_Where the hell did you get an idea like this from anyway?"_ Rira-Ohki asked.

Blaze shrugged at her but answered anyway, _"Well I saw this movie where the guy doesn't say anything for like 35 years or something. So everybody thought he was mute and shit. Then sometime later, some guy comes to f#&k with his family. He comes out __and basically kicks the guys ass. When he's done, he says, 'We all got to die sometime.' __Which at this point I'm asking myself: 'What the hell?' It goes on to say that he was silent and mute all those years because he chose to. And I'm like there is no possible way you can not say a damn thing for 35 years. So that's why I'm betting Ranma, cuz' I wanna see if it's possible and shit."_

"_That's gotta be the stupidest reas-"_ Ranko-Ohki began, but Chibi-Ranma stopped listening as he turned off his link

He stared around the room and watched as the room discussed tactics and possible troop movement. There was a large map laid out in the middle of the room, which surveyed the country of Falena as well as it's neighbors. Their were little figurines representing soldiers on the map; which also representing troop movement. Every move they were synthesizing or discussing upon, were met with mixed feelings and or arrogant, satirical overtones with a bit of sophistry.

Chibi-Ranma stared out at the map with a frown, being the highly specialized and experienced soldier he was; he noticed hundreds of flaws, weak points, penetrations points, strategic areas, and many more. However, the troop movement being decided upon was heavily flawed and was just plain terrible from Chibi-Ranma's viewpoint.

'These are the most uncoordinated attacks I've ever seen in my days of being a tactician. Then again I guess that's what you get when civilians are involved.' Chibi-Ranma said to himself as he immersed himself with military mindset.

Without care or notice, Ranma crawled towards the place map while everyone else was arguing, and his maids were distracted. When he reached the place map, he began rearranging all miniature troops, 'This should go here, and this should go here. These troops will need support here and have a greater advantage from this hill point. These guys are walking into a ambush and have no support. The ships here can use their advantage on the nearby river and aid the troops with long range weaponry. Archers should be placed here and here, where they'll have an advantage, and not be in open ground. God who the hell is deciding all these tactics?' Ranma said to himself.

Unknown to him, everybody was now silent and watching him with wide stares. His maids were about to pull him back when Ferid held them back with an outstretch hand. He stared with disbelief at the way in which Chibi-Ranma was placing the troops.

'There!' Chibi-Ranma yelled mentally as he placed the last troop among some foliage, which was flanking a nearby Armes Archers.

Chibi-Ranma blinked as he noticed that everyone around him was now silent staring at him, 'Ah crap... Damn my curiosity. Gotta get out of this situation, act like a two year Ranma!' Chibi-Ranma ordered mentally.

Chibi-Ranma crawled back to Arshtat and stopped at her legs. He waved his arms up at her, doing a mimesis of what infants usually do when they want something. Arshtat, noticing the gesture, picked up Chibi-Ranma by his arms, and cradled him to her chest with a motherly smile.

Everyone in the room was now staring back at the map again, this time with shock and surprise.

"It's...nearly perfect...!" The Falenan Tactics Officer exclaimed as she began studying the map with greater inclination.

"All the units are being covered and supported with the exception of a couple of tertiary units. Archers are being placed in strategic locations, ships are being placed to support troops as well as other ships. I don't see many holes or gaps between the armies, and all their attacks can be easily countered due to the support units and the front line units who can be mobilized quickly." The Tactics Officer regurgitated all the information with a glazed look in her eyes. She back up at Chibi-Ranma, who was supposedly sleeping on his mothers lap.

"Foolishness! Are you taking orders from an infant who doesn't even have the ability to speak yet!" Another person in the room sneered at the woman. The person however, forgot that he was in the presence of royalty and he had unknowingly insulted the prince. As Arshtat, Ferid, and the Queen's Knights narrowed their eyes at him.

However, there was no need to reprimand him as the Falenan Tactics Officer did it for them. She turned and glared at the rather obese man, "Oh! Then you're saying that an infant is a better Tactician then you are! By what rights do you have to criticize what you have no idea of understanding. You yourself have no military experience and just a plain merchant noble. SO PLEASE! Why don't you stick to YOUR area of expertise, or what little of it covers, and I'll stick to mine." She exclaimed making the man who made the comment turn red with anger.

"Foolish woman! Just look at the placement of the troops! In that position, they can't defend themselves from a flanking attack!" He yelled at her again as he pointed his grubby finger at a group of assault swordsman.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at a concentration of archers on a nearby hill. "The archers cover the flanking side of the ground units as well as giving the ground units an advancing route if needed be."

The merchant turn red again and looked at the map. He gritted his teeth and begin sweating as he tried to find an weak point or a flaw in the massing of units.

There were none.

He begin to turn even more redder from anger, but stayed silent as he couldn't make another conjecture.

"Amazing. Barely out of the warmth of his mother and already immersed in the ways of war. What a peculiar child you have given birth to your Highness." Marscal Godwin stated as he stroked his chin.

Salum Barows bellowed nervously, "Ha ha ha ha ha. Always with your comments, Marscal. It must have been just a fluke, a child playing at best, right?"

Marscal's eyes flicked towards the obese man and gave him a hard stare.

"Whatever it is, just call it a blessing. First we are blessed with the birth of his Highness the Prince. Now we are lucked again with his little child's play which have given us a small advantage over our enemy." Queen's Knight Galleon stated as he looked over to the sleeping Chibi-Ranma.

"Yes, what a peculiar child you are my little Ranma." Arshtat whispered as she held the sleeping Chibi-Ranma closer to her bosom. Chibi-Ranma flushed at the skin contact, but he made no comment. He continued to pretend that he was asleep until everyone stopped staring at him.

* * *

Later...

Ranma's movement of troops were carried out, without question from the troops, but with much criticism from the Military Officers who saw it's formation and creation. That is until a few months later... half the Armes Army had been depleted by the tactics, before they called a full retreat back into their own controlled territories.

The Falena Army advanced, but continued using Chibi-Ranma's Unit formations; winning territory and taking little casualties. However the New Armes Kingdom, still with much fight in their blood, continued on their defensive warpath and the war continued on. The Queendom of Falena had gained immense territories and strategic advances from Chibi-Ranma's strategic formation. Before he had come along, the war was a stalemate, both sides suffering heavy casualties.

Ferid and Arshtat could only stare at their 'son' with pride. Though thousands of people didn't know about it, and hundreds of other people won't admit it, but the few dozens that did. The Prince of Falena had given them a new hope and a huge advantage in the war, to all his credit, it was all thanks to him that they were slowly winning..

* * *

3 years later...

5 year old Chibi-Ranma stood with a cute pout as his maids giggled, but continued to dress him. He was still under the influence of Blaze's bet so he still hadn't utter a word, but he conveyed his feelings through gestures and expressions. At first people thought he was scared or shy to talk. However, the Royal Doctor examined him and thanks to, (cough, cough) misplaced papers and forged documents (cough, cough), Ranma was officially declared to have muteness, or was speech-impaired as most preferred.

This devastated the Royal Falenan Family, however they got over it as long as Chibi-Ranma was happy then there was no immediate problem. It seemed that Chibi-Ranma wasn't deeply affected by his 'disorder'.

Then again, Chibi-Ranma was a strange child as seen by his family and his caretakers. He didn't behave like normal children who cried and demanded attention all the time. Normal children would cry for desires, plead for attention, and cause overall innocent mischief. Chibi-Ranma never cried, he never asked for anything, and he never caused any overall trouble. He was an extremely strange child, he never had any emotions on his face except for indifference, disinterest, and apathy. Whenever he received a small wound, scrape, or cut; most children would cry, he would just stare at it with disinterest and then dressed the wound. Though no one knew who taught the infant how to dress his wounds. However, he was still the cute and little highness of Falena, overall he was loved and adored by the female population and residence of Sol-Falena.

As soon as they were done, his attendant maid kneel down to eye level with him and pouted. "My, Prince Ranma. No hug?" She pouted with a fake sad expression.

Chibi-Ranma sighed as he came up to her and hugged her with his small arms.

"Kawaii!" His maid squealed as she squeezed him back.

Chibi-Ranma released her from the hug and left his room as his maids giggled amongst themselves. Chibi-Ranma walked past the guards in the palace and towards the Queen's Knight's room where he felt most comfortable. Chibi-Ranma pushed open the doors into the room only to see that no one was there. Which was a good thing he guessed, he walked towards the back where Ferid's office and some weapons had been placed. 'What the hell are Blaze and Hiro doing right now?' He wondered to himself.

* * *

Blaze and Hiro...

"Dude, its been 3 years, this damn thing isn't going to work." Blaze complained as Hiro was digging into the shore of the river.

"Yes it will Blaze, we can totally have an underwater treehouse, we just gotta move the tree into the water and start building around it." Hiro pointed out as he stopped digging.

Blaze scratched his head as he looked down at the shore of the river, "Look, the treehouse stay down there unless it has some spinners." Blaze explained.

Hiro stopped and smacked his forehead, "Dammit, I'm such an idiot. If we put some car spinners on the house, then they'll spin underwater, making it easier for us to move the treehouse down there."

"That's what I've been trying to say, dumbass..." Blaze remarked as he started digging into the shore.

* * *

Back to Ranma...

Chibi-Ranma shook his head from his thoughts and made his way towards the nearby rack of swords and spears. His face reflected off the metal as they glowed in the light. Chibi-Ranma smirked as he stared at the inequalities in the sword, for some reason the blacksmiths put emphasis on the end of the sword, making it heavier then the rest of the sword. Making the edge duller at the endpoint while sharper near the handle.

Of course none of these swords could compare to his blood blade, The Ken no Ketsueki. His handguns, The Desert Dragon and Silverballer, as well as Pandora and the Battle Staff of Midgard, were tucked away in his subspace. Chibi-Ranma slid his fingers down one of the blades and watched his reflection smile back at him.

"Careful, young Highness, those weapons have been recently sharpened."

Chibi-Ranma turned around and saw Galleon standing behind him with an old wizen smile. Chibi-Ranma just smiled at him sheepishly as his hands left the blade and he turned to the old warrior. Even though they were still involved in the Falena and Armes war, some of the officers, such as the Queen's Knight Galleon, took some time off and rested at the palace before returning to the field.

Chibi-Ranma tilted his head to the side and gave Galleon a questioning look, which Galleon quickly interpreted.

"Some of your friends are looking for you at the entrance. Come, I'll take you there." Galleon explained and Chibi-Ranma nodded as he followed after Galleon. Another unusual sight that most people don't see with regular children.

Chibi-Ranma already knew who was waiting for him at the entrance. Ever since he began making his seemingly normal ascent into aging. His two wives wanted to spend quality time with him, so they decided to make themselves blend into the situation.

Chibi-Ranma approached the the entrance and even before he reached the doorway, there were two simultaneously high pitched squeals. "Ranma-kun!" Suddenly a black and red blur tackled him to the floor and squeezed the living daylights out of him.

Chibi-Ranma almost audibly groaned from the attack as his two wives, who were in their humanoid child forms, snuggled against him. The two female guards standing at the door grinned at the scene and resisted with every fiber of their being to not squeal and scream 'adorable!' at the scene.

Galleon looked down at the Prince with an amused expression as a large smile stretched his gnarled face. Chibi-Ranma pushed off Chibi-Rira-Ohki and Chibi-Ranko-Ohki as he sat up to get a good look at their appearance.

Ranko-Ohki was a near female carbon copy of him when she was created, however as time passed, differences began to make an obvious appearance. Though many things stayed the same. So she almost looked identical to him, though a slight decline in height, her dark red hair was tied into a ponytail. She had dark blue eyes with a silverish blend to them; just like his almost, reflected back at him.

Chibi-Rira-Ohki was a little taller then Ranko-Ohki, though not by much. Same physical features; short arms and short legs, adorable face. Her black haired was tied into a ponytail, her dark silverish eyes shone quietly at him.

Chibi-Ranma nodded at them in a gesture of greeting them.

Chibi-Ranko-Ohki picked herself off the ground and pulled Chibi-Ranma up with her. "Hi Ranma-kun! We've missed you! How come you don't come to play anymore?" Chibi-Ranko-Ohki pouted as she crossed her arms in a very childish manner.

Chibi-Rira-Ohki grinned at him and grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the palace, "Come on Ranma-kun! Let's go and play!" She proclaimed as Chibi-Ranko-Ohki ran after them.

As the three left the front entrance, the three adults smiled as they stared off at the distancing figures.

* * *

Queen Arshtat was walking with a frown with her sister, Sialeeds, and her financial aid at her side. Her financial aid rattling off the income and outcome of money problems in the Queendom.

"-Currently we have 500,000 potch being used to create a new batch of ships for Raja as well as a new stockade of weapons. As of the moment, we are making 7,000,000 potch from trading with our neighbors to the north. We had some bandits try and mined the gold up in Lunas, but Haswar quickly caught them and they are sitting in the jails of the East Palace. Currently the support army holding the southern most part of the country is requesting more troops. So that'll force us to spend at least 40,000 potch for requisition and recruitment." Her assistant continued to rattle off as Arshtat listened with a frown.

"Well, our money is just circling down the drain with this war. Good thing our northern neighbor love our fine wines." Sialeeds commented.

"Yes, but we need to end this war soon. It's taking its toll on us and I will not raise my son in a time of war." Arshtat stated with a frown as they walked towards the entrance of the palace.

"Oh you're so cute Ranma-kun!" A high pitched voice broke through the three women's streamline of thoughts.

Suddenly two little girls came into view as they dragged Chibi-Ranma with them. "I want a hug!" The black haired girl pouted as she crossed her arms and pretended to glare at him.

Chibi-Ranma sighed and looked tiredly at the two, but he conceded either way. He walked up to his Chibi-wife and hugged her. She grinned and snuggled him like a teddy bear; Chibi-Ranko-Ohki took her own initiative and hugged him from the behind.

The three woman forgot all they were talking about and looked at the scene with little hearts replacing their irises. "Aaaaaaawwwwww." They squealed as the stared on at the scene.

As time pasted on, Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki's appearance was quickly accepted and integrated into the daily workplace of the palace.

* * *

5 years later...

10 year old Chibi-Ranma stared listlessly at the ceiling of his room as he rolled around restlessly. 'God I'm bored...' Chibi-Ranma complained silently as he stretched and popped the kinks in his back.

"Mmmmm,"Chibi-Rira-Ohki moaned in her sleep as she rolled over and pressed her warm and soft body against his.

He was currently in his bed with his two wives sleeping next to him. Of course, his attendants and most the people in the palace knew what the two girls were doing, but ignored it all the same. His 'Mother' thought it was plain cute and adorable. His attendants kept giving him smirks and gossiped away about couples and marriages when the two were around him.

Chibi-Ranko-Ohki mumbled in her sleep as she squeezed his torso tighter. Chibi-Ranma pulled off his wife's arms and climbed off of his royal bed. It was early morning, and his wives were still asleep. Chibi-Ranma walked to the front of the window of his room and stared out at the water filled capital of Falena.

He was starting to get restless and bored. Two words that should never be associate with him in anyway. For nearly eight years, he hadn't killed or fought anyone, and this was slowly starting to bug him and grate on his... exotic sanity. This isn't to say he was letting his skills go stagnant. No, he wouldn't let that happen, every other day he would enter the weird snow globe that he 'borrowed' from Evangeline Athanasia Katherine Mcdowell, his 1st Fiancé, Magistra Magi, and Magical Teacher for his Godson: Negi Springfield.

Well anyway he entered Evangeline's strange snow globe, or her resort as she called it, to train and workout. It's actually a miniaturized world located within a glass sphere. Similar to the hyperbolic time chamber that his friend Goku introduced to him. Anyway, in the snow globe, time moves at an accelerated rate, where a single hour in the normal world is equivalent to a full day within the sphere. Though it could be changed to better suite his needs such as one hour is equal to a week or a month, or one minute is equal to a day and so on. Though this required him to do some complicated magic integration, which he wasn't a master at unlike his vampiric fiancé, Evangeline.

Sometimes he would get Blaze and Hiro to enter it with him and they would wail on each other for hours, or he would get his wives to enter it to practice his tactics, skills, abilities, and vice-versa with them.

Chibi-Ranma sighed as he changed out of his sleeping clothes that his maids provided him, and changed into his long flowing robes/royal clothes. God how he hated these clothes, why do they all have to look like a big dress? Chibi-Ranma exited his room, he walked downstairs and towards the Queen's Knight Room. Suddenly the door to the room next to the Queen's Knight Room opened up and a small timid girl walked out. She gasped as she spotted him and quickly bowed.

A small smile appeared on his face as he walked up to her and lifted her up by the shoulder. Chibi-Ranma waggled his finger at her and shook his head. The girl, named Lyon, gasped and looked hesitantly at the ground. She was a girl that his 'Father' Ferid, had found last year. She was 3 years younger then him, an extremely shy and timid girl. He thought she was cute. King Ferid brought her in and was raising her as a playmate and future bodyguard for Chibi-Ranma.

"Morning Prince." She said in a polite and respectful tone. "I have to go to see King Ferid right now for some..."

Chibi-Ranma patted her on the head and walked past her as she stuttered in surprise. Chibi-Ranma entered the empty Queen's Knights room and looked around. There were some papers shuffled around on a nearby table. He walked up to the papers out of curiosity and studied them.

'Hmm, shortage of soldiers on the southwestern front. Drastic recruitment is required to bring up army. -able elderly and the young are now being sent to war...-Young children as young as 12 are being sold or loaned off by parents and being sent into the military, though this is heavily discouraged, it is not illegal yet. -Much recruitment in small little towns, little recruitment in cities, but still some recruitment...'

Chibi-Ranma grinned an evil smile as an idea popped into his head. 'Finally, a way for me to get some ass-whooping done.' He thought to himself. His 'Mother,' Queen Arshtat was about to send him off on some educational trip around the country of Falena, and this would only last for four months.

Chibi-Ranma rubbed his chin in thought. 'Maybe I could get something done...'

* * *

Later, The Senate Hall Records and Documents room

The Clerk on duty frowned as he felt a strange foreboding feeling overcome him. The Clerk shrugged as he closed his documents, papers, and folders, and stepped out from behind the counter. He could put up and deliver those documents later. It was lunch right now! The Clerk thought carelessly as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

The room was silent and nothing but dust particles moved around. Suddenly a small figure dropped to the ground, however not a single sound was heard nor a single dust particle disturbed

Chibi-Ranma stalked up to the counter and pulled open the documents silently and began rifling through them.

'Hmmmm... orders for more flour... batch of Medicine coming in next week... Ah! Here we go, transfer and transportation information on people leaving Sol-Falena.' Chibi-Ranma rubbed his hands in glee.

Chibi-Ranma looked down the list of names printed down and then finally came to a small section dealing with child soldiers. He flipped the page and found his name written down for transport to a college a little ways north. Chibi-Ranma took out a nearby feather ink pen and dipped it into the inkwell. Chibi-Ranma placed his palm parallel to the paper and a small blue glow appeared. Too lazy to use Ki, Chibi-Ranma applied Chi into ink making it evaporate.

Chibi-Ranma flipped back to the first page and picked out a random name from the list of child soldiers and erased it. He wrote his name into the newly blank row, he flipped back to the other page and wrote down the name he had erased earlier.

Chibi-Ranma's eyes glanced behind him as he heard the sound of footsteps making their way towards the door. With his task completed, he shut the book closed and returned the feather pen. Chibi-Ranma dematerialized from view as he activated his Masu powers and teleported away.

The Clerk entered the room with a small sandwich in hand, he grabbed the documents he left earlier and exited the room, not knowing the altercation or his signed fate.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Chibi-Ranma materialized in front of a river bank and returned back to his adult form. He quickly swapped his royal clothes and replaced them with a comfortable attire consisting of a short sleeve, red silk shirt, karategi black pants, and a pair of simple loafers.

Ranma walked up to the river bank and stared at the two men who were digging deeper into the hole near the river.

"_What the hell are you guys doing?"_ Ranma asked telepathically as he stared down at Blaze and Hiro. Technically he was still bound by Blaze's bet, but Blaze allowed telepathic communications else it would be hell to communicate.

Hiro wiped the sweat off his forehead and rested his arms on the handle of the shovel. "Well, we were trying to build a tree house under the water, but it kept floating up or flooding. Then we installed some 24 inch rims on the side to see if that would help. But it didn't help out much, but they were spinning." Hiro replied as Blaze threw the shovel onto the ground above him and climbed out of the hole.

"Yeah, but that didn't work out either, so we're gonna dig another hole, put the tree and house into it. Then flood it with water and install some more rims on it. I was thinking of some 22 inch rims." Blaze continued on as he took off his dirty jersey and wiped off the rest of the sweat from his face.

Ranma sweatdropped at the two of them. _"None of that made any sense..."_

"Anyway, what'cha need bitch. Another workout?" Blaze asked with his usual New York accented speech, slurred with gangster slang.

Ranma grinned at him,_"We're going to war bitches! Good old swords and arrows war! Chibi Style!"_ Ranma exclaimed as he punched his hand into the air.

A grin broke out on Blaze's face as he punched his left palm with his right hand, "Hell yeah, its been way too f#&king long ass fag. But I ain't going in Chibi Style! I'm going Gangsta bitch!"

The two grinned at each other until they heard a gurgling sound. Ranma and Blaze both blinked and looked back down at the hole.

"Help! (Garble Garble!) I'm drowning! (Garble!) Water broke in too early!" Hiro yelled as he struggled at the surface of the water.

Ranma and Blaze both sweatdropped at him.

"Swim Bitch!" Blaze yelled from above as Hiro continued drowning.

"You (Glub! Garble!) Suck!" Hiro managed through mouthfuls of air.

* * *

Later...

Chibi-Ranma stood in front of Arshtat, at the entrance of the palace, as he prepared to leave. Arshtat stooped down and gave him a warm hug. "Okay son, be a good boy and try to learn something at the college." Arshtat said as she smiled at him.

Lyon stood next to the two women, she fidgeted with her sash as she looked shyly down at the floor. Chibi-Ranma smiled at her and gave her a small hug, she turned red from embarrassment and her face became flushed.

Haswar, Arshtat's cousin, smiled as she gushed at the small Ranma, "Oh I'm gonna miss you terribly little Ranma-kun. But be good, make lots of friends, I'll see you in four months." Haswar smiled as she hugged him. Chibi-Ranma nodded at Haswar as she released him from the hug. He turned around with his attendant holding his luggage, and raced off the steps of the palace.

The two women looked tearful at his leaving, but smiled none the less. Sialeeds couldn't say goodbye because she was off at the West Palace managing some preparations for something. Ferid was off at the front lines, fighting and commanding since they were still at war with New Armes Kingdom. His two wives were already informed so they went on ahead.

Chibi-Ranma's cheerful and indifferent smile slowly turned into an evil and maniacal grin when no one was looking. 'War here I come!' Chibi-Ranma exclaimed to himself.

* * *

Four Months Later...

Chibi-Ranma stabbed another Armes soldier with his three form Blood Blade, Ken no Ketsueki, currently in its first form, the Nodachi no Ketsueki. Without warning to the soldiers around him, Chibi-Ranma tore out his sword from the man's body, tearing it in half; and swiped it in a 360 degree motion. Eviscerating all the soldier around him with his nodachi.

The rest of the soldiers around him stared at the child fearfully. How could a child... a mere child! Slaughter so many of their own? He had already wiped out half the battalion by himself.

Before the soldier could continue his thought process, a Claymore sliced him in half.

Blaze laughed as he swung the Claymore he had picked off the ground into a 180 degree arc and chopped off another soldier's head. Another soldier tried to stab him from behind with a spear, Blaze grabbed a shield off the ground and threw it at the charging spear man. The shield slammed into his head leaving him in a daze, before he could recover, Blaze sliced him diagonally from the shoulder down.

Chibi-Ranma grinned at him as he launched himself into the air, he looked down at the gathering of soldiers. _"'Third Helljumper Technique: Fragmented Faith.'"_ Chibi-Ranma said telepathically.

Chibi-Ranma's small form disappeared in the air and reappeared again at the end of the battlefield between the hundreds of soldiers. Suddenly every soldier behind Chibi-Ranma had a red line appear on their body. A large fountain of blood splashed out from the red lines, and all the soldier fall to the ground in 3 to 9 clean pieces.

"Retreat!" A solider in the far back screamed as he and a group of soldiers around him ran for the clearing.

Suddenly he flew back into the bloody fold, his face smashed in and clearly dead. The group looked up in surprise as Hiro appeared before them with his Battle Staff of Heaven in hand. The soldier charged at him, Hiro shrugged as he swung his staff down and slammed a soldier in the face.

Before he could hit the ground, Hiro stabbed his staff into the soldier, piercing his body with the sharp endpoint, and holding the body in place. He then rotated his staff and hit every soldier around him. He then slammed the end of his battle onto the ground with the body still attached. _"Mother Earths' Scorn."_ Hiro said lazily.

Suddenly rock spikes appeared around him and impaled all the soldiers around him. A few soldier in the back put their hands together and started using their Runes, simple Runes like Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. Though some had advance ones like Rage and Thunder.

Before they could release their Runes on the two men and Chibi boy. The ground beneath them exploded in a maelstrom of black fire and white lightning, incinerating every soldier alive. The survivors, as if suddenly all stricken by the same idea, begin running in different directions.

Suddenly dark red blur swiped and maneuvered around them. Soldier began falling left and right with a fatal wound on each one of them. Ranko-Ohki snorted with laughter as she sprinted between the soldiers with her double edged katana in hand. As the black flames died out, a figure was standing a few hundred yards away with her hands together in a sign. Rira-Ohki frowned as she release her hold on the spell she just casted and felt the residue of magic return back to her reserves.

Chibi-Ranma smirked evilly as he pulled out Pandora from his subspace. The demonic briefcase glowed ominously from the runes etched into it. The demonic pendant jabbed in the middle, glared out at the scenery before it. _"__PF262: Jealousy."_ Ranma smirked as the suitcase snap open and transformed into a gatling gun. He rained down a hail of hot lead upon the remaining enemies.

RATATATATATATATATATA!

Chibi-Ranma stopped firing, and looked left and right. He frowned as he realized all the Armes Soldiers were dead and taken out. With his Seventh and Sixth Senses, he could feel a column of friendly soldiers march up the hill towards the area. He cursed in his mind as he put Pandora back into his subspace and reclaimed his Nodachi no Ketsueki.

Chibi-Ranma's eyes flashed as he glanced at Hiro, Blaze, Rira-Ohki, and Ranko-Ohki. They all nodded as they caught the signal and disappeared from the area.

When the five of them started participating in the war, they decided that Ranma would be the only one to be seen, while the others remained hidden. Not wanting the Falenan Soldiers to see his abilities, he only fought with his 'normal' techniques. Thanks to Rira-Ohki, they were assigned to the front lines of a miscellaneous area, where there was plenty of action, but hardly of enough importance for the officers to care about the area.

Chibi-Ranma hefted nodachi over his shoulder, which was currently longer then his whole entire body, as he waited for his allies to come over the ridge.

Soon enough Falenan Soldier marched over the hill and came upon the sight of of an entire meadow, desecrated with dead bodies. There stood alone in the circle of bodies was Chibi-Ranma, he stared up coldly at his allies with a indifferent smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Queen Arshtat was staring murderously at the clerk before her, "Now would you like to explain to me. Where is my son is right now!" She screamed as Haswar and Sialeeds held the white haired woman back.

The Clerk sweated furiously as he stared up at his Queen. He swallowed noisily as he looked to the boy next to him. The boy had just returned from a educational trip from a college up north. The boy was hyperventilating and sweating as the Queen of Falena glared at the two.

"Apparently... uhm... uh... My Highness, there was a slight miscalculation in the paper work... and this boy was exchanged with your son. So that means...umm..." The Clerk trailed off as he averted his eyes.

"So that means... that my SON! Is either dead right now or fighting in a war he isn't suppose to be fighting in because stupid idiots like you can't even bother to check over your damn paperwork!" Arshtat screamed as anger was livid in her eyes.

"Uhm... yes that would be correct..." The Clerk answered as sweat rolled down his head.

Arshtat glared a hole straight through him, she then whipped her head towards a messenger, who flinched at her sight. "Send out a message to all Officers and Nobles! I want my son found immediately!" The messenger shivered, before bowing in respect and ran out of the palace.

"As for you!" She fermented as she turned back to the clerk, "You better hope for the gods favor on your hands. IF my SON is DEAD, you'll will regret every waking moment in a permanent hell!" She yelled as she looked towards a nearby guardsmen, "Take him to the prison and out of my sight!" She hissed as the guards bowed at her.

Finally, after everyone had left except for her sister and cousin, Arshtat slumped against her throne. "My little Ranma..." She said softly as Sialeeds and Haswar tried to console her.

* * *

Afterwards...

Word was sent out, Ferid became immersed in anger, but care for his adopted son held greater consistency. Every Officer and Noble begin searching for the Prince in their own armies. Citizens tried to look for the Prince through the troops that passed through their town or village, soldiers were on the lookout for the Prince among the child soldiers. News of his disappearance put a huge dent in the Queendom's morale as it was at an all time low.

Strangely enough, the region Ranma was currently in, never received any news. Maybe because their officer had died from a stray arrow, or maybe because all information was diverted thanks to a little red cabbit.

* * *

Two years after Ranma had entered the war

Ferid marched through with a small army towards a small outpost that had been neglected for the past couple of years. There were a small battalion of soldiers stationed there, who until Ferid recently discovered, were under constant attacks and received minimum supplies and soldiers.

It has been nearly two years since Prince Ranma had disappeared into the tide of war. Nearly all the Queendom had lost hope, as its citizens and nobles presumed his death. Queen Arshtat had gone into heavy depression, King Ferid had became slightly cold and uncaring of his own bureaucrats.

The war between the New Armes Kingdom and the Queendom of Falena was drawing to a close, with Falena as the victor. Falena won with very favorable conditions and immense territory control. However the war left its toll on the Queendom, and casualties were at an all time high. They had just signed the treaty a month ago.

Lyon became immensely sad and promised herself to get stronger so that she could someday avenge the Prince's death. She began her training as a Queen's Knight a few weeks after his disappearance.

However, after Ranma's presumed death, Arshtat and Ferid tried for another child, and they were rewarded with a baby daughter who was birthed a few weeks ago. Queen Arshtat still held onto a small sliver of hope that her son was still alive.

The Clerk who was directly responsible for his presumed death, was currently siting in Agate Prison. Rotting and regretting for the remainder of his life.

At Ferid's side was a 14 year old blond, haired teenager. A possible candidate to become a Queen's Knight, since most of royal guards had fallen during the war.. Kyle looked up at Ferid as he walked next to the larger man.

"So this outpost was neglected for the majority of the war?" Kyle asked as he walked with the larger man.

Ferid nodded at him and answered, "Yes, there were dozens of outpost that were forgotten in the war as we focused on the main strategic points in the area. However, we kept soldiers at these outpost for emergencies and scouting. However, it seems that some of these points were totally cut off and communication hasn't reached them for years."

Kyle stared at him aghast, "That seems extremely unprofessional and dangerous if the enemy decides to exploit them."

Ferid frowned and nodded at him, "Yes, many of these points were being watched by nobles. But as you can see, they weren't watched very carefully."

The group arrived at the outpost and saw a bunch of dirtied soldiers sitting around as they sharpened their weapons. As soon as they saw Ferid, they stood up at attention and saluted him. Ferid nodded at them and put them at ease, "Who's in charge here?" Ferid asked.

The soldiers looked at each other and then looked at Ferid, "King Ferid, our officer was killed off about 2 years ago. There is no one officially in charge." He answered.

Kyle raised an eyebrow but was familiar to the situation. "So who's in unofficial command then? Leading you and keeping you alive for the past couple years." He asked as Ferid looked down at him.

One of the soldiers answered without pause, "One of the child soldiers is in charge, he kept us alive these past few years, and he's one hell of a warrior too. Taking on droves of Armes Soldiers by himself. Though it's kind of strange, he's a mute, he can't talk. But we're able to interpret what he says after a while."

Ferid's eyes widen in surprise as a small ray of hope flared up within him, he marched up to the soldier and stared him down. "Where is your leader then?"

A chuckle caught the attention of the group, the farthest soldier from the group chuckled mirthlessly as he answered their question. "Hm, you mean the little Angel of Hell. He's surveying the graveyard, just over the hill."

Ferid and the other blinked at the choice of words, but he ignored it and marched up the hill that overlooked the meadow. What they saw shocked them beyond belief. The meadow was filled with bodies, countless heaps of dead bodies. There were bodies which were still decomposing, the bottom of the piles were filled with bones and rusted weapons that dotted the entire landscape.

However, in the middle of meadow, there was the largest pile of bodies. Standing at the very top of that hill was a 12 year old boy with a nodachi hefted over his shoulder. The boy turned and stared back at the group with his cold, empty eyes. His mouth curled into an indifferent smile as the stared back at the group, his braided pigtail flapped in the wind as he stood on the pile of corpses.

"Ranma..." Ferid said out loud as he stared at his 'son'.

* * *

May God Have Mercy On Them All...

* * *

Author's notes...

Fixed and re-edited for your enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Royalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"..." Speech  
" ..." Telepathic thoughts  
'...' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(...) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(...) Machine or Electronics  
... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 2 of:

Fight For Life: Suikoden Style

Chapter 2: Let Chaos Rule... Back to Royalty

* * *

A 12 year old Ranma stared back at Ferid as his indifferent smile diminished, 'Damn they found me. Crap back to a quiet life... Guess I'll take a breather then.' Ranma stated to himself.

He hopped off the hill of corpses and made his way towards the group._ "Guys looks like they found me, and the war is wrapping up. Time for us to return to Sol-Falena. Rira-Ohki, Ranko-Ohki, you better make an alibi if you want to visit me publicly at the palace, else questions will be thrown everywhere. Blaze, Hiro... you can finish up your... water... tree house... now..."_ Ranma said telepathically as the others nodded from where ever they were and disappeared.

Ranma approached the group with no change in his expression. As Ranma approached, the dirtied soldiers he had been fighting with, saluted him. Ferid was standing with a blond haired youth and a small entourage of soldiers. Ranma stopped in front of his 'Father', he nodded at the soldiers and then saluted his father as he switched his sword hand.

Ferid was staring down at Ranma with pure shock. Ranma discontinued saluting his father and looked up at him expectantly. Meanwhile, Ferid was taking in Ranma's new appearance, which had drastically changed.

He had a noticeable increase in height, even for his 'age'. He was no longer wearing the flowing royal clothes they had tailored for him, neither was he wearing the normally issued Falenan War issued armor and clothing. Ranma instead was wearing a long sleeved jacket that had been buttoned up all the way to the collar. He had on a pair of cargo pants with many little pockets and a pair of hard leather black boots. His shirt and pants were colored a gray and white. He had on a pair of black leather gloves, his dog tags and Chaos pendent were hanging freely from his neck. Oh and did he mention the most eye catching of Ranma's appearance?

Ranma's clothes were soaked with blood, it seemed that the blood had dried over once and then his clothes were doused with the blood again. Soaking it further and darkening his clothes. His nodachi was of an exquisite design, something that Ferid had never seen before. Ferid studied the sword closely, the handle was that of 2 dragons, a black one and a white one; which were entwined with each other. Their heads ended at the pommel of the handle with the two dragons facing each other. The edge was straight and pointed straight out, and didn't end in a curve like most swords. But instead connected edge to blunt side in a straight and sharp edge. The blunt side of the sword had some strange indentions in it, giving it an aerodynamic design and advantage. The blade was currently dripping with specks of blood painted all over the handle, blade, and pommel of the nodachi.

Ranma frowned as he followed Ferid's line of sight, which lead to his bloodied blade. Ranma brought his nodachi up and swiped it down in a quick motion, throwing off all the red liquid. He brought out a nodachi sheath from out of nowhere and sheathed his blade.

Ferid brought his line of sight off of Ranma and onto the meadow which had become an improvised graveyard. His son had to fight by himself for two years, cut off from most supplies and reinforcement, and he fought off a near regiment of soldiers and survived.

His son wasn't the 'boy' he 'used' to be anymore, he was a 'warrior' and a 'man' to the core now. Ferid kneel downed to Ranma and grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's time to come home Ranma." He stated as Ranma gave him a inquisitive look.

* * *

Later...

Arshtat held onto her baby daughter protectively as Lymsleia giggled innocently in her mother's arms. Haswar couldn't stop smiling at the little girl, while Sialeeds was appreciating the little baby girl herself. They finally had a legitimate heir to the Falenan Throne. Unknown to everyone else however, Lymsleia was a blessing in disguise to the Royal Family. Lymsleia had brought Arshtat out of her depression of losing her first child to idiotic officials.

The active Queen's Knights, Galleon and Zahhak, were standing dutifully next to the Queen, Haswar, and Sialeeds. Lyon stood nervously and shyly behind Sialeeds as she stared on at the proceedings. Miakis, a trainee to be a Queen's night under heavy recommendation from the Commander of the Dragon Calvary; stood next to the much younger girl and grinned as she watched the proceedings.

Today was the blessing ritual in which the nobles and diplomats from different countries came to pay their respects to the birth of the Lymsleia. The Godwins and The Barows stood on opposite sides of the room with their children standing protectively behind them. Right now they were waiting for King Ferid, who was due back in any minute.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The people in Sol-Falena parted a path for the Commander of the Queen's Knights. His small entourage of soldiers right behind him. However, it wasn't the King they were focused on, it was the child walking next to the King in his bloodied attire. People stared on with wide eyes as Ranma stared face front with his empty eyes and expression. Ferid and the others rushed back to the capital as fast as they could once Ranma was found.

They walked up the palace stairs and up to the entrance where the two female guards he had seen when he was younger stood watch. As soon as he came into view, the same guards took on a shocked look and stared at the former chibi boy they used to see. Ferid pushed open the doors and Ranma walked in after him. Ferid walked into the audience chamber where Arshtat looked up to see her husband.

"Ah Ferid, we've been waiting for you, now we can finish the prep-" Arshtat stopped abruptly as the bloodied child came into view. The others blinked and looked curiously at why Queen Arshtat had stopped talking. They followed her line of sight, and they all stared frozen with shock at the child that had entered with Ferid. Ranma stared back at them with a raised eyebrow and tilted his head, his icy cold eyes reflected everybody in the room.

There was no mistaking it, his posture, his stance, his deep silverish blue eyes, his braided pigtail. The Prince of Falena! Queen Arshtat handed off her daughter to Haswar and quickly rushed towards Ranma. She stepped towards him and reached out for her 'son'. "Ranma..."

Ranma's eyes widen as he realized that the way she was approaching him, she would accidentally come in contact with his nodachi. Ranma jumped back before she could come in contact with him and looked at her with caution.

Like all of Ranma's personal weapons, such as his guns and swords, the nodachi was for Ranma's use exclusively, anyone else who tried to use it or touch it, would receive a 35,000 volt shock and second degree burns.

However, Ranma's motions were received quite differently by his mother. She took this as a sign on fear and distrust. Which just tore her up inside as she looked crestfallen. "Ranma, it's your mother. What's wrong my son?" Arshtat asked as she stared at him with tearful eyes.

Ranma frowned at how she had interpret his movements and just looked at her with a neutral expression. He raised up his weapon and pointed at it, then he pointed at her and shook his head. He stabbed his sword, sheath and all, straight into the concrete ground. He walked towards Arshtat and wrapped her into a hug. Her eyes lit up with a affectionate glow and she squeezed her son back in affection. She felt a warm fuzzy glow return within her as tears ran down her cheeks. Ranma sighed tiredly as his 'mother' continued to hold him and was not letting go anytime soon.

Luserina Barows, stared at the proceedings with confused eyes, she tugged at her father's sleeve to ask him a question. However, her father shushed her and told her to be silent. Her brother on the other hands was cowering as he stared with wide eyes at Ranma. Euram, remembered him and remembered him well, the mute boy that disappeared... Prince Ranma just plained creep him out.

On the other side, Sialeeds' ex-fiancee, Gizel Godwin watch the scene with envy, and a small amount of awe. His father however, was watching the scene with a calculating look as well as a small amount of surprise.

Suddenly Arshtat blinked as she felt something wet seeping into her clothes. She released Ranma and looked down at her royal clothes, her attire was slightly soaked with a red liquid as it darkened her clothing. She looked back to her son with a wide eyed stare.

Blood? Blood!

Ranma's complete attire was entirely soaked with it.

"Ranma...? What...?" Arshtat started but Ferid intervened.

"He's been through hell Arshtat." Ferid started as his stare turned hard, "I found him on an completely forgotten outpost that's been continually raided for the past two years. He's been fighting all this time, that blood is the blood of the Armes' Soldiers he fought against. Though I don't doubt that some of it is his." Ranma frowned as he heard several gasps of shock and surprise. His eyes glanced back as a male guard came up from behind and reached for his nodachi.

His hand reached out and grasped the handle of the nodachi in an attempt to pull it out. However, that seemed not to be the case, the moment he touched the blade, a black spark wrapped around his hand as black electricity ran through his hand. The guard let out a blood curdling scream and fell back holding his hand. He gritted his teeth in pain as he cried, trying to calm his bleeding and convulsing hand.

The people were shaken out of their stupor and stared at the guard who was on the ground screaming. Several other guards ran towards him, trying to help him as they examined his injury. His hand was severely burned and the people could see the raw open flesh of the guard as his hand was shaking from the electric shock.

Ranma sighed as he shook his head and walked back towards his nodachi. He grabbed his nodachi out of the ground and pulled it out without much effort. Just an attest to his strength and prowess to the people around him. Ranma strapped the sword back onto his back, however since the nodachi was longer then his current body, it hung loosely horizontally along his lower back. He stooped down and forcibly held out the guard's hand. His hands hovered over the guard's hand as he reached into his Magicka reserves, he activated a spell he learned during his tour of the Elder Scroll Universe as so affectionately called by the gods who watched over the lands.

"_Magic School of Restoration: Major Restoration."_ Ranma thought to himself as a blue glow was emitted from his hands and it restored the guard's injuries.

The guard stared with amazement as the numbing pain was now gone. The people around him blinked as they tried to identify what they just saw. There was no medicine or mega medicine present. The Prince obviously must have had a medicine or healing rune on, the people thought presumptively.

Ranma walked towards his 'mother', he put his right hand over his chest and bowed to her from the waist. As such was a customary greeting and farewell in Falena. His mother and father blinked as he spun on his heel and started making his way towards his old room.

"Ranma wait!" Arshtat shouted as Ranma paused in his steps. Arshtat quickly raced back towards Haswar to retrieve her daughter. She walked back to him with her daughter in hand and kneel down to Ranma's level. "Ranma, my son. Meet your sister. Lymsleia." Arshtat introduced as she handed the baby to Ranma.

Ranma blinked curiously as he held the little baby girl in his hands. Lymsleia stared back at him in curiosity as she she started touching his face with his small hands. She started laughing as she began lightly slapping his face. 'How cute...' Ranma thought wryly as a small but noticeable smile appeared on his face.

As he held the baby, his Ki senses felt a strange anomaly within the building. Well, actually he felt the anomaly when he had walked in, but he ignored it for the time being. It was a life source, but the person or thing was hiding very carefully in the ceiling. His eyes formed into a heated glare as he glanced up at the ceiling briefly, his hands started to tighten, however he stopped himself when he remembered that his 'sister' was still in his arms.

The people watching him noticed his actions and interpreted them differently. Apparently he didn't approve of the new sister... apparently he didn't like the fact that he was just sent to war for a replacement... Since he was a male, he didn't matter and was not important.

Or so that's what the people thought. But we know better don't we...

Ranma handed the girl back to his 'mother' and gave her a quick bow. He quickly made a 180 degree turn on his heel and marched upstairs.

Arshtat wordlessly watched as her 'son' left her, her insides quickly became torn up again. Ferid placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, but had no words of comfort to offer.

The crowd of people watched as the Prince of Falena left them, an aura of anger and indifference left behind...

"We should continue with the proceedings Arshtat, we'll tend to little Ranma-kun later." Haswar advised as she came up to the Queen. Arshtat gave her a wordless nod as she, with her daughter in her arms, walked back towards the throne. Her mind in turmoil as she tried to control her emotions about her 'son'.

'We are going to be in some interesting times... whether they are good or bad I can't decide.' Sialeeds thought to herself silently.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Ranma stood over an eviscerated body as his nodachi was drawn out. 'A spy...or an Armes assassin to be more correct...' He concluded as he wiped his blade clean and sheathed it. 'Well this won't do at all, as much as I would like to start another war with this assassin. I doubt Arshtat will let me move anywhere.'

Ranma shrugged in disappointment, 'Oh well, I had my fun for now...'

He walked towards the body and pointed his palm out at the body. _'Ultimate Helljumper Technique: ENDWAR... revised... power reduced by 97 percent.'_ Ranma thought silently as he concentrated. A white beam shot out and surrounded the body, then the body began to dematerialize from sight and time.

_Ultimate Helljumper Technique: ENDWAR_. One of the most devastating techniques in Ranma's arsenal, even more so then _Chaotic Disruption_ and _Chaotic Apocalypse._ Ranma has only utilized this technique three times so far when he was still mortal. It was about when he was 27 or 28 did he stop being mortal...and human. He had used the technique once during a theoretical application, then again during World War III and again a year and a half after World War III. The third time he used it Ranma annihilated several colonies and killed over 1.9 billion people, the technique isn't without its drawbacks though. This techniques could kill Ranma during his time as a human, now however it just puts an brutally extreme strain on his body when used normally. The reason this technique is so devastating is because it does something nearly impossible, it creates concentrated antimatter. Something that Washuu had turned giddy about and demanded to know how he did it, though he never would share with her on how it was created. Ranma had to pour nearly all his concentration and Ki and Chi reserves to perform this technique, turning all of the electrons in an atom from negative to positive; and all the protons to antiprotons. He then fired a white wave, beam, or photon full of positrons and antiprotons at the enemy and or object. The antimatter literally tears anything it comes in contact with, apart atom by atom, particles by particles. And wipes out the persons or objects it comes in contact with, from existence. After the technique dies down, nothing is left except for bit and pieces of subatomic particles. Though... after Ranma used the technique, he is nearly drained of every energy reserve he had and his body was taxed to its limit. The first time he used this technique, he fell into a coma for a month.

Ranma huffed as beads of sweat rolled down his head, the technique, no matter how many times he used it, it was just so draining and demanding... like an evil girlfriend, fiancée or something...

Ranma shuddered involuntarily, 'I already have too many of those... Evangeline, Hinako, Nabiki... and don't even get me started on Wistoru (Yukari). Ugh, either way... they all scare the crap out of me.'

Ranma popped his neck as he made sure nobody was around to see him perform one of his techniques. He turned on his heel and paced quickly back to his room to change. 'Well, back to lazy royalty... this sucks...' He thought lazily as he pushed open the door to his room and locked it behind him.

* * *

Six Years Later...

* * *

The Angel of Hell, the Hell Angel, the Demon with a Angel's face; the names used to describe _it_. It is said that he always has a smile of a carefree child whenever he kills. The Armes soldiers who fought against him never told the tale of his fighting style. Only those who ran at first sight or came upon the battleground afterwards spread the tale about the child who look like an angel, but fought like a demon. The tale spread through the Armes camps of the mute child Angel of Hell. A forsaken Angel born in the depths of hell. The Angel who knew nothing of mercy... nothing of remorse... nothing of kindness or love... only of killing, slaughtering, and annihilation of those who stood in it's way.

News of the mute child soldier had spread all over the Armes camps and soon spread to the country itself. His name was unknown, but his mercilessness wasn't. The country itself scoffed at the very idea of this... so called Angel of Hell during the war...

Well that is until they sent off a two brigades of soldiers towards the mute child's location to quell this so called rumor...

Not a single soldier returned alive... the heads of their generals were sent back to them in boxes.

Soon the Legend of the Mute Child Soldier or the Angel of Hell as he was so well known as, went from being rumor and speculation to fact and truth.

The Mute Child Soldier's legend was soon spread throughout the world. Toran, Dunan, Grasslands, Zexen, Island Nations, Harmonia, Kanakan, Zelant... especially the New Armes Kingdom since it originated there.

Soon little stories and tales began to spring up about him and his existence. Everything from fairy tales to romance novels, strangely enough, were written about him and his supposed exploits.

In the New Armes Kingdom, he would be used as a figure to scare little children from doing naughty things.

Falena didn't know what to make of the tale as the Angel of Hell was supposedly originated from their lands; and it was apparently about their previously returned Prince... but those were nothing but just rumors and speculations... right?

Unfortunately, as most humans forget, all stories, whether they be fairy tales or rumors, all started from a truth or event that really did happen. Ranma laughed a little bit on the inside as he thought about it. Six years had passed and stories of him were still being told as a bedtime story.

In the six years that had passed, things had became different and... strange.

Six years had passed, so Ranma now was supposedly 18. He looked a lot more like himself when he had entered the world.

He now stood at 6'0'', his usual black hair tied into a pigtail that traveled to the middle of his back. His unnaturally silverish blue eyes, became a sought after appearance for women, even though they were expressionless most of the time and looked icy cold. Though the small hint of warmth within them alleviate matters somewhat.

The Prince had a LOT of lady admirers. Go figure.

His body had returned to it's original form as he let go of the Ki disguise, his faded scars had returned, his lithe muscular form return, and his usual attire had return... somewhat. He wore clothing that covered a majority of his body, so no one, not even his mother, knew of his physical attributes. He wore his dog tag necklace, and Chaos Pendant proudly as they hung around his neck. His set of jet black obsidian bracers, anklets, and choker just added more to his roguish appearance. Of course his mother was curious about the strange symbols and markings. So she hired some scribes and translators to see if they can translate it. So far, there hadn't been any success.

After his return, Ranma was forced to return to the royal dress clothes that had been tailored for him. He found the clothes to be... extremely distasteful and entirely too feminine. He hated the fact that his clothes were more like a dress then a male attire. He still wore some fingerless black gloves to hide the two true runes on his hand so nobody had found out about them yet. His nodachi was strapped to his back as well as an additional double edged katana on his waist.

He was still kind and docile to everybody around him, though now he was more indifferent and apathetic then ever. The females in the palace, as well as his attendants, were still teasing him with their usual games. Such as wanting a hug, wanting a kiss, wanting to cuddle etc. Hell! Even the young women and little girls in Sol-Falena were playing with him like that!

Now that he thought about it, there was another reason why he had so many lady admirers.

Even though Ranma underwent all the traumatic changes, mentally and physically, he was still a sucker for helpless women. The policy included 'crying women' in bold letters. Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki just loved teasing him about that fact.

What kind of Super Soldier, who was the AWOL God of Abyss, Chaos, and War; former Demon God of the 95th Hell Legion, Commander of the Helljumpers, Original Spartan Originator, Human Warboss of the Waaaghs; Blessed by Gork and Mork, Chaos Advocate of the Chaos Space Marines and Chaos Undivided; blessed by Slaanesh, Khorne, Tzeentch, and Nurgle. As well as the person who has fought in every war possible, limiting their combat ability so that they could experience death and pain just for fun, was a helpless sucker for helpless women?

Well obviously him...

Since his return, Ranma had apparently became isolated and more cold to everyone on the outside, though of course everyone gave him wide berth because of his history. Though in actuality, he was just more busy then usual. He was starting to get really annoyed at the fact that he still had 3 more years to go with Blaze's bet. Staying silent and not saying a single thing in 18 years sucked... a lot.

Not to mention, his Mother Arshtat, Aunt Sialeeds, and Haswar were overly worried about his wellbeing. Ever since his return, there had been a large influx of alcohol being delivered to him in his name specifically and periodically.

Ranma was starting to miss his favorite beverage, so he started buying and ordering large amounts and drinking them down by the gallons. His family tried to persuade him to stop, but after what he went through...'or what they thought he went through.' They thought of it as his way to deal with his 'traumatic experiences.'

His 'mother,' after his return six years ago, had become extremely overprotective of him and restricted his movements. Miakis was his bodyguard for awhile until she was reassigned to his 'sister'. Lyon became his bodyguard and... well, there were the two other bodyguards that followed him everywhere.

Approximately 3 years ago, his wives had returned to the castle and applied to be his bodyguards. Of course, his mother eager for him to return back to the kind and affectionate boy he used to be before the war, immediately assigned them to him.

Ranma chuckled silently as he leaned back onto the velvet seat of the coach. His wives were adamant about their bodyguard position, so for the last three years, they grew into quite the dutiful beauties in the palace, just like he knew they would. Of course it grew annoying when Kyle or some other male in the castle would start hitting on his wives. Though their marital status was still 'unofficial' in the universe.

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki blinked as they glanced at him from their seats. They, like him, had grew their bodies to be proportioned to their supposed age. They were both wearing the same identical attires, a light, black kevlar armored vest, with little pockets on the chest. Underneath that, they were wearing a digital black camouflage shirts with the sleeves cut off. Their right shoulders were wrapped tightly to conceal the Helljumper Tattoo on their arm. Both had black cargo pants on and black boots that were custom made from the materials in this world. They had two double edged katanas on their persons and a multitude of daggers hidden everywhere. One katana was on the left side of their waist and the other stuck out from the left shoulder. Ranko-Ohki had her dark red hair tied into a tight braid, which ended at her back. Rira-Ohki had her hair tied into a simple ponytail.

Ranma gave them a sheepish smile as they raised their eyebrows at him and his sudden silent chuckle. As his private bodyguards, his two wives had more access to him then anybody else in the palace... as well as many other privileges that people didn't have.

Oh and let's not forget about the other bodyguard his 'father' had assigned to him. Lyon, the cute girl that used to hang around him when he was still in the palace, and before he left for the war. Lyon was fifteen now, and a Queen's Knight Apprentice. Miakis, a Queen's Knight Apprentice, supposedly a year older then him; was his previous bodyguard until she was reassigned to his little sister. She would be receiving her coronation into a full Queen's Knight in a few weeks.

Kyle, the blond haired youth, who was supposedly two years older then him, had recently been coronated into a full Queen's Knight about 5 months ago. The palace was slowly recruiting new Queen's Knights since the requirements were still quite high and the applications were pretty low.

Zahhak was still serving as a Queen's Knight, he had been a knight since before the Armes War. Alenia, a Queen's Knight that was coronated during the early days of the Armes War, was still serving as Queen's Knight as well. Apparently, her father had trained her since day one to be a Queen's Knight, while he was still serving under Queen Falzrahm. So she was highly recommended when she enlisted, from what Ranma could tell, Zahhak and Alenia were huge Godwin supporters.

Ferid had brought over an old friend of his from the Island Nations, a certain Georg Prime, and he had became a Queen's Knight as well as Sialeed's bodyguard, though from what he had learned, Georg originated from the Scarlet Moon Empire, what he was doing in the Island Nations, Ranma had no idea. Galleon, the aging old man, was still carrying on his duty as well.

Then there was him...

Ferid had been talking to him about making him a honorary Queen's Knight as well as his Second in Command, or Vice-Commander of the Queen's Knight. This has never happened before in the history of Falena, then again, there is a first time for everything.

As the Prince of Falena, Falenan royal princes were not generally accorded with much respect, since they cannot inherit the throne in a Queendom. As such, Ranma mostly performed ceremonial functions; due to his lack of duties, he was free to explore and leave the capital. Though his 'mother' would say otherwise since she was still very adamant about his safety, and reluctant on him leaving the safety of the palace.

However, his 'father' knew better, Ferid was aware of his fighting prowess, though the majority of Falenas were in the dark about it, thinking that he was nothing more then just a useless public figure... if only they knew. However, the military personnel of Falena, if they weren't aware of his physical prowess, were very well aware of his strategical and tactical abilities.

Ranma was one of the best strategist and tacticians in the country, rivaled only by Lucretia Merces. He had never met the woman, but he had heard that she was apparently a Godwin Supporter, and that she was currently Marscal's mistress, or something like that.

Anyway, as Prince, he wasn't important as his 'sister,' 'mother,' or 'father,' and was about on the same standards as his aunt. As such, he was one of the only royals able to move around and do whatever the hell he wanted without attracting suspicion.

However, another reason Ferid was thinking of making him a honorary Queen's Knight or Second in Command other then the case of his demise, was because of his power and authority. Ranma practically had no authoritative power whatsoever. Hell, Sialeeds had more authoritative power then he did. So by making him a Queen's Knight, he had the ability to command armies and take control of the Queen's Knights.

Ferid and he were still working out the kinks in the plan, but the idea would be that he would have his coronation at the same time as Miakis. Though Ranma and Ferid knew that there would be people who would object to the idea, nobles who would scoff at him, and Godwin and Barows factions who would protest to such an idea.

However, as many of the people in Falena have apparently forgotten. Falena was ruled by the Royal Powers of the kingdom, not two factions of apparent nobility. The Falenas, The Royal Family that has been ruling Falena since it's creation, were the foremost Rulers of Falena. Anyone could recognize the royal family because of their infamous bright silver hair, his mother had it, Haswar had it, and soon when his sister became older, her hair would become silver too. He thought it was kind of weird since Sialeed's had brownish blond hair instead of silver. Well that is until he found out that she periodically dyed her hair from it's usual silver pigment.

Well anyway, the senate and the two factions only came into the picture when they started marrying into the Royal Throne, the King was usually either a male Barows or Godwins, well that was until his 'father' came into play, the only male foreigner to become King of Falena who wasn't a Godwin or Barows. Anyway since Ferid was the King of Falena, he could do whatever the hell he wanted, especially with the support and the backing of the Queen herself.

The only problem at the moment would be that people doubt what Ranma could do, they believe that even with all the weapons and apparent martial art training he had on him, he was just for show. A majority of the country were blissfully unaware of Ranma's part in the war with the Armes Nation.

Ranma chuckled silently.

Then again, they were also **very** unaware of his abilities, skills, strength, intelligence... brutality... cruelty... immorality... inhuman nature, Ranma noted idly.

"Prince, we'll be arriving in Sol-Falena in a few hours." Lyon said as she looked back at him from the window as she was sitting across of the three. Ranma smiled and nodded at her.

Lyon, his other faithful bodyguard. She wore the same clothes as many of the other Queen's Knights, a battle dress with the black and gold pattern that resembled all the others, she had on knee length bronze boots. Unlike many of the other Queen's Knight's uniforms, she had large pink silk sleeves that hung off of her arms. She had a long yellow sash tied into a large bow on her back like most of the uniforms. She had her hair tied into two long trails that were tied again into a small braid that shorten her long hair to shoulder length. Lyon uses a nagamaki, modified as a claspknife, as her main weapon. The blade was personally given to her by King Ferid

When they were younger, the little girl would be seen only doing two things, it would either be training under the Queen's Knights... or following the Prince around as his playmate.

In the last six years, very little of that premise has changed, she was still training as a Queen's Knight's apprentice, and she still was devoted and loyal to him by following him everywhere he went.

As the palace and city of Sol-Falena came into view, Ranma leaned back against his comfy chair and closed his eyes in fatigue.

There was one problem that he forgotten to mention... his sister.

* * *

Later...

Ranma almost groaned audibly as he walked back towards Sol-Falena, his aunt, Sialeeds, and her bodyguard, Georg Prime, noticed these subtle actions immediately.

They were coming back from a regular inspection of the East Palace and The Dawn Rune, a True Rune like his Soul Eater Rune and Rune of Punishment. The three True Runes called out and greeted each other discreetly as Ranma and the others made the inspection.

They were now coming back to Sol-Falena and carry out the rest of his duties as a Royal Prince... which virtually meant nothing of real importance. However, he needed to talk to Ferid anyway about his plans and coronation into a Queen's Knight... er, well not really 'talk' since he couldn't talk... more like listening intently.

At the moment, he was dreading his return right now for one reason... his sister Lymsleia. Currently she was six years old and being groomed to be the next Queen of Falena.

Now, he wasn't going to say that she was a bitch... but yeah. She was kind of a bitch.

Of course, Ranma forgave her because of her age and how the royal teachers were teaching her the importance and unimportance of the Falena and it's rulers. She learned that since he, her brother, was of no importance and he could never come into any power, she disregarded him pretty early in their relationship. In fact, she kind of looked down upon him. Kind of ironic since she was barely three feet and he was nearly growing past six feet.

However, since as her 'brother' and not implied 'meat shield', he had to be kind to her and love her all the same...

However, to his chagrin, she always threw a fit and glared at him when she saw him. It wasn't to say that she didn't like him, it more along the line of respect and minimum familial love.

Sialeeds and Georg felt a small amount of sympathy for the mute boy. All three of his bodyguards followed closely behind him, as they walked through the market place of the capital.

Citizens parted way for the Royals and their exclusively trained bodyguards. A few of the young girls, and women giggled and waved towards him. Ranma sweatdropped slightly, but continued on with a slight nod of his head here and there.

They approached the doors to the palace, and the two guards stationed there, held the door opened for the royal entourage. They gave him and the others a quick bow as they passed. As soon as they entered, the royal guards closed the door behind them. Ranma and the others blinked at the sudden disappearance of light as their eyes adjusted to the lighting in the marble palace.

"Well, I'm going to turn in, all this running around with you is quite draining on a young woman like myself. I wonder why, Ferid still thinks you need a babysitter of some sort." Sialeeds remarked as she yawned and stretched her back.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her comment. She was the one that suggest that she followed along. Ferid was well aware that he could take care of himself. It was to alleviate the Queen's nervousness on him leaving again. Nevertheless, Ranma made no comment, (because he couldn't) and just gave her a slight nod.

Georg snorted at her, "Yeah, you old aunts need all the rest you can get these days." Georg commented and began walking towards the Queen's Knight's room. Sialeed's blinked and whipped her head towards her bodyguard.

"Hey what do you mean old? Hey get back here!" Sialeeds exclaimed as she followed after the one eyed man. Their voices fading as they walked away.

Ranma sighed, then he looked towards Lyon as she looked at him curiously. He tapped her on the shoulder with a smile and then pointed towards the Queen's Knight's room. She blinked at him with confusion as she tried to interpret his gestures. He then tapped the katana on his waist and then jabbed his thumb back at the room again.

Recognition lit up in her eyes as she realized what the Prince was saying. He was reminding her of her scheduled advance swordsmanship training. She then bowed to him at the waist hurriedly and humbly apologized to him.

"Pardon me, Prince, I have to leave you for my training. Thank you for reminding me so, but you shouldn't do so as you are the Prince. You shouldn't have to remember such little pleasantries." Lyon said but was quickly cut off as Ranma waved his finger at her and, then tousled her hair as she blushed. She quickly rushed off leaving the three behind at the door.

"Well, 'Prince Ranma' we should report to the Royal Highness, Queen Arshtat, of our mandatory checkup on the Dawn Rune as well as the East Palace." Ranko-Ohki informed her spouse. She had a laced tone of amusement at calling him Prince for outward appearances.

Ranma sighed and nodded at her, he begin to walk towards the main chamber as his two wives followed after him.

As they walked towards the main chamber of the palace, Ranma glanced back at Rira-Ohki, _"Rira-Ohki-chan, where are Blaze and Hiro?"_ Ranma asked telepathically.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, they said they'll be here later today, but they gotta take care of some stuff first." Rira-Ohki answered out loud, Ranma nodded at her answer.

"_Well, I told them to go and get some friends of ours who will be transported into this universe very shortly... I guess they're still filling them in on the situation."_

"Heh, So how did that underwater treehouse come along?" Ranko-Ohki chuckled.

Ranma sweatdropped and stared forward. _"Not very well..."_ He answered.

* * *

Flashback... A Year ago on the Feitas River...

* * *

"_I can't believe it... you guys actually made it work.."_ Ranma exclaimed silently as he stared at the wooden house in the river.

"Yep, it took five years, but we finally got our underwater treehouse with spinners and badass rims." Blaze grinned with his arms folded into an arrogant stance.

"I feel like we're forgetting something important." Hiro remarked as he scratched his head and stared down at the house.

The three men stared down at tree, which contained a newly built treehouse within it's branches. There were tire rims and spinners decorating the outside of the house as they spun and sparkled. The tree itself was torn out of it's roots and somehow submerged into the water containing the wooden shack.

"_So how do you get into it... I don't see a door or anything?"_ Ranma remarked mentally to his friends as they looked at the house.

Blaze and Hiro blinked as they stared at each other then back at the treehouse. The treehouse in question, was entirely encased with wood and tire rims.

"I knew we forgot something." Hiro snapped his fingers as Blaze became entirely silent.

"Goddammit... I f#&kin' hate you Hiro..." Blaze stated out loud.

Ranma sweatdropped at the two, and began backing away from his friends as they begin to argue.

* * *

End of Flashback...

* * *

The two cabbits, currently transformed humanoids, laughed as Ranma told them of what had happened. "They forgot to put in a door?" Rira-Ohki chuckled.

Ranma quickly shushed them as the entered the chamber where his 'mother' was residing on her throne. His sister, Lymsleia, was sitting next to his mother's throne as she was being taught personally by the Queen, about the importance of politics and how everything could not be solve by pure force and violence.

Though Ranma would strongly disagree with her about this notion, since his personal motto is: "Violence is not the answer to everything... But it sure does help!" or his other favorite motto: "If violence isn't solving your problems, you're probably not using enough of it."

Queen Arshtat looked up and smiled as her son approached her, though her smile slightly diminished when her son had an absolutely serious, apathetic, and indifferent expression as he bowed to her. His demeanor and aura had still not changed after six years. Lymsleia stared at her mute brother with a frown and slight disdain.

Ranma and his personal bodyguards released their bows as they stood in a respectful stance. Rira-Ohki begin delivering their report, since Ranma couldn't speak.

"Your Majesty, our inspection of the East Palace and The Dawn Rune went without any problems. The Dawn Rune is still safe and present, the Palace is clean and well organized however, Prince Ranma suggests that you post more soldiers or guards there. As there is only a bare minimum of people guarding the rune." Rira-Ohki reported and then stepped back as Queen Arshtat nodded at her assessment.

"Very good, is there anything else you want to add?" Arshtat asked.

The three of them shook their heads and gave another respectful bow, a gesture for asking permission to leave the Queen's presence.

"Very well, you may go."

As the three turned and prepared to leave, Lymsleia looked up to her mother and asked, "Mother, why do you keep the Prince around? He is useless and can't do anything except small and menial tasks." She stated rudely without care.

Arshtat adopted a look of shock and worry as she snapped her head up to see Ranma's reaction to his sister's statement. Ranma stopped momentarily and glanced back, then he stared straight a head again and walked out of the room with Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki.

As soon as the three were out of the room, Arshtat turned and gave her daughter a stern stare. "Lymsleia! That is not something you say to your brother! He is just as important in this family as you are!"

Lymsleia was taken back by her mother's tone, no one had ever yelled at her in anger before, especially not her mother. However, the small girl stood her ground as she reinforce her statement. "Ranma-oniisan is not as important as me! He is less important! My scholars said so! He can never come into power, he can never inherit or substitute the throne, he can never do anything of importance in the Queendom."

Her mother gave her a hard stare, "Rules are rules, but some rules are just for traditions and culture. Just because you are to inherit the throne, does not mean that your brother has no purposes. Furthermore, I am disappointed in you, a ruler to be does not think that any of her subjects are unimportant. Maybe you are not fit to be a Queen of Falena, I may need to create another heir, since you are so unfit." Arshtat threatened as her daughter stared at her in shock and fear. "Now listen to me, daughter. Your brother is a very important individual, he may not seem of importance in this country, but there are others who will do anything just to get their hands on your brother. His purposes is of his own choosing, and for you to think less of him is nothing less then utter disappointment for you, and my expectations. Now go apologized to your brother this instant and then think about what you've said." Arshtat commanded coldly as her daughter stared down at the ground in shame and hidden anger.

"Yes, I understand my Queen." Lymsleia bowed deeply to her mother. She stood back up and turned on her heel and walked out of the main chamber. She marched out of the chamber as she seethed with anger. She will find someone who agrees with her, her brother is not as important as she is!

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Ranma and the others walked back into his private chambers, Ranko-Ohki closed the doors behind them and hushed Ranma's attendants out of the room; Rira-Ohki casted a sound proof spell on the room.

"Hmm, what a mean little girl." Ranko-Ohki commented as Ranma begin changing out of his royal clothes.

Rira-Ohki shrugged but shared her own thoughts, "Well you can't really blame her, the scholars are teaching her about the importance of everyone and everything from the viewpoint of the civilians. Remember Ranma? Remember how they used to teach you?" Rira-Ohki frowned as Ranma answered her telepathically.

"_Yes, the scholars told me that I was an useless piece of deadwood, I held no importance and that my whole reason for existing was to be a meat shield for my will be born sister. The only thing I could be of use for was to be married off and sold to another country."_ Ranma replied as he took off his shirt and replaced it with a simple black shirt. _"Then again, I guess that what happens when my scholars were Godwin and Barows supporters."_

"Awww, does my little Ranma-chan, need a hug?" Ranko-Ohki cooed as she beckoned Ranma with her eyes.

Ranma sweatdropped at her, _"As much as I would like a hug right now, I don't need __one."_

"Hmph, hardass..." Ranko-Ohki remarked as she huffed indignantly.

Ranma and Rira-Ohki chuckled at her antics and so Ranma decided to retaliate in force. _"Aw, did my little Ranko-chan get her feelings hurt?"_ Ranma disappeared from his position and appeared behind Ranko-Ohki, he wrapped his arms around her in surprise. He pulled her into a warm and cozy hug, and begin cuddling her and rubbing his face against hers. She shuddered in pleasure as she met his actions with equal force, she nuzzled against his face and moved her body against his as the friction ran its pleasurable course.

As with Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki, they both loved affection, it was all part of being a cabbit. As cabbits, Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki, had their name of origin pulled from the Terran creatures cat and rabbit. Then again, it was mostly because their cabbit forms looked like a fusion of cats and rabbits. Then again, there cabbit forms didn't look like part rabbits and cats for no reason. They both had the traits of rabbits and cats to a minor degree. They both loved physical affection as part of their feline nature and they also loved eating carrots as part of their rabbit characteristics. So obviously they both loved receiving physical and mental affection from their Master. Such as petting, cuddling, snuggling... well you get the idea.

Ranko-Ohki purred vocally as Ranma rubbed against her. Rira-Ohki crossed her arms in indignation, "Hmph, did you forget about somebody?" She said as she stared at the two with a grumpy expression.

"_Of course I didn't my little cute cabbit."_ Ranma informed her as his free arm reached out and squashed her into his embrace with Ranko-Ohki. Ranma had his two humanoid cabbits roped into a large embrace. Rira-Ohki giggled as she was pressed against his body.

Unfortunately, one of Ranma's female attendants walked into the room during the cuddle fest. "Prince Ranma, you have a message from some visitors at the-Oh!" She stopped abruptly at the scene of the Prince of Falena and his two bodyguards embracing in front of her.

The three of them blinked at her momentarily as she stared at them, Ranma and his two wives immediately separated in the blink of an eye.

Rira-Ohki coughed into her hand to get the attendant's attention. "He has a message from some visitors then, huh? Well, Prince Ranma will be out shortly. Tell the visitors to wait in the city."

The female attendant blinked as she nodded at Rira-Ohki, however she had a small smile pulling at the end of her mouth.

"_Oh great, now she's gonna start gossiping about this..."_ Ranma groaned as he put on the rest of his attire.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma stepped out of the room in an attire he was more comfortable with, and it hid the fact that he was of royalty.

He had on his dark black boots, comfortable black cargo pants, a long sleeve BDU jacket colored digital camouflage with a white shirt underneath. His jacket was unbuckled and he was wearing a armored vest similar to Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki underneath his jacket. He was now sporting two double edge katanas, one on the left side of his waist and another sticking out from the left side of his shoulder. His nodachi was sticking out from the right shoulder.

When he needed to go out for awhile, he usually changed into these clothes to avoid people running up to him and intercepting him. His bodyguards were usually absent at this time. (I.E. bodyguards/wives taking a bath or watching from afar, Lyon having lessons.)

Ranma walked out towards the main chamber of the hall with his two cabbits in tow.

'Hmm, Blaze and Hiro should be waiting outside the palace then. I better go pick them up before they cause trouble.' Ranma thought to himself.

Ranma stopped as he looked down at his attire and then back at the entrance towards the main chamber.

"_Go on you two. I'll take an alternate route."_ Ranma said and turned back towards his room. Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki nodded at him and continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lymsleia seethed with anger. Nobody in the palace agreed with her!

Miakis shook her head at her, her father frowned at her and lightly chastised her. Aunt Sialeeds frowned at her and made no comment. The guards refused to comment, but she could see the decision in their eyes. Her attendant's disagreed with her, the rest of the Queen's Knights only gave her a disappointed stare. Only Alenia seemed to be on her side, but she could see the indecision in her eyes.

She stood in the middle of the palace as an aura of anger surrounded her. Her brother did something that she apparently did not know about. Everyone else did, but they refused to tell her. He did something that made him very important, but everyone refused to tell her what.

All she was able to find out was that her brother, Prince Ranma, was somehow connected to... The Angel of Hell.

But that was impossible, the Angel of Hell was just a fairy tale that her attendant's told her. He was a soldier that protected Falena from enemies and bad guys while saving princesses like her, and damsels in distress. Like a knight in shining armor that every girl wished for.

How could her brother be somehow related to a fairy tale?

Her bodyguard, Miakis, inched away from her charge slowly as she could feel the waves of anger roll of her.

"Miakis there you are." Ferid said as he and a few other Queen's Knight walked towards her. "Come, we have some more preparations to ready for your ceremony."

"Sniff. They grow up so fast..." Kyle joked as he wiped a fake tear away from his eye.

"Oh quit it Kyle." Miakis jabbed Kyle in the stomach.

"I remember when Miakis was just a young strapping girl, full of promise and potential. Now look at her, a beautiful and skillful Queen's Knight..." Galleon joined in as he started to tease her with Kyle.

"Galleon stop it." Miakis said as she blushed under scrutiny.

Zahhak and Alenia stayed in the back, and smiled slightly at the proceedings.

"Ooh, are we teasing Miakis? I want in." Sialeeds said as she appeared out of nowhere, followed closely by Queen Arshtat and Lyon.

"Oh you guys, quit teasing her." Lyon commented as she appeared out from behind Sialeeds.

"It's so nice to see that everyone is so lively around here." Arshtat smiled as she greeted her subjects and guards.

As the group began chatting amongst themselves, two more royal bodyguards appeared. Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki walked out of the hallway that connected to Prince Ranma's room. The group immediately noticed the two since if one of the two were around, then the Prince was immediately in proximity to them. However this time, the two were alone and Prince was nowhere to be seen.

"Queen Arshtat, King Ferid." The two cabbits greeted as they came upon the scene. The group greeted them back, though they were quite confused as to why the Prince wasn't around.

"Rira-Ohki, Ranko-Ohki. Where is Prince Ranma?" Ferid asked as he frowned at their apathetic expressions that were eerily similar to his son's. When his wife had accepted their proposals to become Prince Ranma's guards, she readily accepted, hoping that his childhood friends and playmates would somehow revert Ranma back into his original persona. However, this was an useless gesture as it seemed that the two girls themselves were sent to war at a young age.

Which, he assumed, turned them into cold and serious female warriors. However, it seemed that they held something for the Prince.

If only he knew the real story...

"The Prince has demanded that he receives some personal time to himself. He ordered us to have the afternoon off while he dines in with some of his... 'friends'." Ranko-Ohki explained in an apathetic voice.

"What! You're just gonna leave him to himself? What if something happens? What if someone attacks him?" Lyon protested loudly as the two cabbits stared at her apathetically.

The group blinked and turned towards the young girl's outburst. Lyon gasped at her outburst and blushed heavily as she looked down towards the ground.

Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki made brief eye contact with each other. Two simultaneous mischievous grin appeared on both of their faces, but quickly disappeared when the group turned back towards them.

"Of course not Lyon, do not take us for fools." Rira-Ohki waved her off. "We are going to spy on him while he enjoys himself. Hiding in the shadows in case anything happens. That's what it means to be a good bodyguard, to guard the person at all times no matter what the cost or situation." Rira-Ohki explained as the others blinked at her forward like explanation.

"Which of course brings us to you Lyon." Ranko-Ohki continued from where Rira-Ohki stopped. "You haven't been taking your bodyguard duties as serious as you should be."

Lyon took a surprised step back as her eyes widen in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"As a bodyguard, you have to be with him at all times. When he's taking a bath, when he's changing, when he's sleeping, when he's doing private little things. You have to be right at his side. Just like we are, we take baths with him, we help him change, we lay next to him as he sleeps. We're with him at all times. Even right now, we have someone following him until we get there." Ranko-Ohki explained as she grinned on the inside.

Lyon blushed even redder then before as the implications came about. The other females either blushed at the two or gave them surprised looks. The males... however had other thoughts running through their heads... and none of them too clean.

Lymsleia turned red from embarrassment and anger, 'That is... is... is SO IMPROPER!' She yelled within her own mind.

"You guys act more like his wives then his bodyguards." Kyle remarked as he pinched his nose to stop the blood from flowing out.

Rira-Ohki smirked ever so slightly at the blond haired man. "Hmm, funny thing about that actually. You see, where Ranko-Ohki and I originated from. Ranma-kun is already officially recognized as our husband, spouse, lover, partner, and our..." Rira-Ohki giggled slightly as she paused, "...Master and Commander..."

Eyes widen in pure disbelief as everyone in the vicinity stared at the two voluptuous women. Rira-Ohki continued as she ignored the wide stares, "It's just in this country that we are not recognized as his spouses."

Ranko-Ohki chuckled at the group as Rira-Ohki and she continued messing with the Royalty and Queen's Knights.

"And this is only about us. Fortunately, we found out where our wayward Prince is. There are more... women who have their claims on Ranma-kun and will do anything to have him and find out where he is." Ranko-Ohki chuckled bitterly as she explained to the group.

As the Queen's Knights and Queen and Princess slowly digested this information; Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki were laughing inside as they watched the expressions and reactions from the people in front of them.

"We're so lucky that we found him first. Remember when we finally got him to open up to us Rira-Ohki?" Ranko-Ohki commented as she looked up to the ceiling with a reminiscent expression.

"Mmm hmm. He was so gentle and loving. I can recall his loving touch and embrace." Rira-Ohki remarked as she conjure up juicy details on the 'encounter.'

Their eyes widen to pure shock. The Prince had slept with his bodyguards?

Miakis, Alenia, and Lyon blushed heavily as they listened on. Sialeeds was listening in intently as she grinned, wanting more details. Arshtat's eyes twinkled slightly from shock and joy.

Shock that her son had sexual relations and was apparently married already in a different country. Joy from the fact that she might get grandkids sooner then she thought she would. The men were holding their nose as a overflow of blood was threatening to burst out from their nostrils.

"Yes, he was gentle and caressing wasn't her?" Ranko-Ohki chuckled.

Rira-Ohki snorted at her, "Like you would know. You were riding him most of the night."

SPPLOOSH!

Blood spilled everywhere as blood shot out from the males nostrils. The men fell to the ground as they twitched ever so slightly. Alenia, Miakis and Lyon's jaw drop in utter shock. Sialeeds grinned as she wanted more, Arshtat looked away as... certain images started popping into her head, and none of them all to innocent.

Lymsleia blinked in confusion. 'Riding him? Like a horse or something?' An image cloud appeared above her head. A Chibi-Ranko-Ohki was riding on top of a Chibi-Ranma as he was on all fours and running around like a horse.

Ranko-Ohki mocked frown at her co-wife, "Like you're one to talk! You were riding him too."

Rira-Ohki grinned slyly at her, "Oh? Don't you remember Ranko-Ohki? He was riding me most of the night."

Ranko-Ohki rubbed her chin in thought, "Ah yes, spread out on all fours. You naughty girl, having all those ecstatic moments for yourself."

"Yeah, well you were on top most of the night. I've never seen such an aggressive girl like you Ranko-Ohki." Rira-Ohki commented.

Ranko-Ohki chuckled, "Well, Ranma-kun can be persuaded to be... aggressive... too if you know what to do. OOH! I remember that night!"

"Ladies! That's enough, there are some very... young minds that shouldn't be hearing this right now." Ferid exclaimed as he shushed the two.

"Oh... fine then. We'll be leaving and following after Prince Ranma then..." Rira-Ohki bowed to the king and excused themselves as they walked away.

"Woot, Ranma that lucky sonuvabitch!" Kyle hollered as soon as the two were out of the earshot.

King Ferid glanced at him briefly at his words, Kyle chuckled nervously and rephrased his sentence, "Oh... uh I mean: Woot. Prince Ranma that lucky royal highness."

"I cannot believe that I never found out about this. Ooh I'm gonna follow those two and see what else they do." Sialeeds exclaimed with a grin and ran after the two.

"I don't feel comfortable with Prince Ranma being out there alone." Lyon stated and ran after Sialeeds.

The rest of the Royals and Queens' Knights looked at each other and shrugged before following after the two.

As everyone left and Lymsleia was promptly forgotten about, she sported an angry scowl. "What the heck was going on here!" She growled as she angrily marched out of the palace.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma materialized at the outskirts of the capital and stared around for his acquaintances.

"Finally goddammit. We've been waiting forever." Blaze complained as he walked up to Ranma with Hiro in tow as well as two other people.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at the clothes that the four were sporting, _"I see you've informed them on whats happening... but whats with the clothes?"_

Blaze and the others blinked. "Dude, these were the only medieval shit I could find for us that at least made us look cool ya' know."

Ranma looked to the two other males behind Hiro and Blaze, _"It's good to see that you two have finally arrived. Welcome to the party... Negi, Kotaro."_ Ranma greeted his godson and friend, as well as his two 1st Lieutenants.

Negi smiled at him and nodded his head, Kotaro smirked and gave him a mock salute.

Kotaro Inugami, a man with unruly black hair with a pair of dog ears sticking out of his head, continued smirking as his hand fell down to his side. His black eyes glinted in the afternoon sun as his tail waved a behind him. He stood at 5'10'' and had a young and strong physique of a late twenty year old man, though he was really 76 years old. He was a half-demon dog who was befriended by Negi when they were still relatively young.

Negi Springfield, a very talented and skilled wizard, continued smiling. Negi's natural red hair shone in the sun, strange that it was red considering that he was of European descent. His long staff hung across his back and a pair of small glasses clung to his face. He stood at about 5'9'' and had the young and strong physique of a late twenty year old man as well, though he was really 74 years old. Nevertheless, Negi was one hell of a mage, and was much more skilled in the mage arts then he'll ever be.

They were both Helljumpers and part of the Elite: Saint Soldiers. Not only that, they were both family to him, as all Helljumpers were.

"So Hiro and Blaze just informed us of everything... you're royalty again... Prince Ranma..." Kotaro chuckled as he mocked his superior.

"Your luck, or should I say bad luck, continues to astound me Ranma." Negi chuckled along.

Ranma frowned and jabbed Kotaro's head lightly. He looked back towards Blaze and pulled out a bundle of clothes from his subspace, he handed them the bundle and said, _"Here, wear these clothes, they won't make us stand out much and by your definition, they should be cool."_ Ranma replied as the group sorted out the clothes.

A few minutes later...

Ranma and company were now all wearing the near same attire as they walked back towards the city. The only difference between them were the choice of weapons that they had strapped on.

"So what ya' guys want to do?" Kotaro asked with his arms crossed behind his head.

Blaze laughed at him and answered, "What the hell do you think we're gonna do? We're gonna party bitch! Drink until we can't see straight. Drink until our balls fall off! Drink until-"

"_We start having sex with chairs again. Eh Blaze?"_ Ranma grinned.

Blaze paused momentarily and glared at Ranma, "Oh! f&#k you! Ranma!" He yelled as the others laughed at the black man.

The group entered the bar and a sudden thought struck their purpled eyed friend. "Hey, you know what Blaze. Not to be racist or anything, but you're probably the only black guy in this whole entire country. I mean, I have yet to see another black guy besides you." Hiro pointed out.

The group blinked as they sat down at a table. _"Dude, I think he's right, you're the only brother in this entire country."_ Ranma stated as they stared at Blaze.

Blaze sighed as realization came upon, "Damn this is just like that movie I saw. The Last Black Man on Earth. Staring Tom Hanks."

His friends sweatdropped at him, "You actually watched that? That movie sucked!" Kotaro exclaimed.

Negi nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Kotaro on that Blaze. Even though Mr. Tom Hanks is a great actor, the movie itself had a very non sensible plot."

Ranma sighed as he looked over to the bar area, the female bartender blinked as she recognized her most frequent and favorite patron. Ranma smiled at her and made a hand gesture which signified to: 'Please bring some drinks Moto-san.'

She smiled back and winked at him, she quickly ran to the back to get the drinks for the Prince and his friends.

Ranma turned back to the conversation that the others were having. "I didn't really get that movie. Why was Lil' John in the movie?" Hiro asked.

Kotaro shrugged. "No idea, I had no idea what was happening."

"Oh come on, you guys are dicks. I liked the movie, it wasn't that bad." Blaze frowned as he leaned back into his seat.

"Blaze, you're just saying that because their were a lot of chicks with big ass... asses, in the movie." Hiro commented on the side.

"He's got a point Blaze-san, you were paying a lot of attention the the females' posteriors." Negi pointed out as he leaned forward.

"Oh you guys are f&#kin' racists. Just because I'm black, you all assume that I like white chicks with huge asses. That I like eating chicken and watermelons all the damn time, and that I like purple cool aid." Blaze complained as he frowned at his friends.

Negi, Ranma, Kotaro, and Hiro sweatdropped heavily at Blaze.

"Blaze, we didn't state or mentioned anything you just listed" Negi stated.

"Yeah, you did, all we said was that you were staring at some girls' asses." Kotaro stated.

"What the hell are you talking about! You do like all that stuff!" Hiro asserted.

"F#&k you! Hiro!" Blaze fired back.

"_Blaze, you do like eating chicken, watermelon, and purple koolaid! You also love white women with big butts... or am I wrong?"_ Ranma questioned as he leaned forward for the answer.

Blaze grumbled a bit, "... ... ... ... No."

"_Well there ya' go. And don't start with that: 'you guys are white crap'. Cuz' if ya' think about it, Negi is probably the closest thing to being white. I'm sort of Asian, Hiro's half Asian, Kotaro's half dog demon, and Negi is European."_ Ranma settled the matter and leaned back into his chair.

"You guys are all f#&king dicks." Blaze complained.

"_Aw come on dude, let it go and have sex with a chair or something,"_ Ranma grinned.

Blaze groaned in exasperation, "Oh come on! One time that happened like... forever ago! And you just won't let it go!"

The group laughed at him as the bartender walked to their table to give them their drinks. Ranma nodded at her when she set down his drink, however Moto the bartender, didn't leave immediately. She put her hands on her hip and gave him a pouty fake glare.

"What? No hug?" The older woman asked as she stared down at him.

Ranma sighed as Moto teased him, he stood up and embraced the woman in a friendly hug. She grinned as she returned the hug. He let her go after a few minutes and she ruffled his hair. "See was that so hard?"

Ranma gave her a half-lidded stare as she walked back to the counter. Ranma sighed as he sat down, ignoring all the giggles and chuckles from the women in the bar.

"Oh yeah, make fun of me for having drunk intercourse with an inanimate object. Look at you! You're like every chicks' personal bitch!" Blaze laughed at him.

"_Oh shut up homo."_ Ranma remarked as he leaned back into his seat. Ranma raised his mug of ale into the air. _"A toast... uhh... a toast to the black man. Thanks for taking it all in stride."_

"Here here." Blaze exclaimed as they all took a long drink from their mugs.

They set down their mugs, and Hiro begin laughing as he looked down the mug. "When's the last time we had a contest..."

* * *

Later...

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Rira-Ohki, Ranko-Ohki, the Queen's Knights and the Royal Family came upon a very very strange scene indeed.

They all stared (except for Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki) with shock and surprise at what the Prince, and what they assume were his friends, as they engaged in... drinking.

"Come on bitch! Drink! Drink!" Blaze yelled as he egged on Ranma. Blaze, Kotaro and Hiro were all standing up and cheering loudly. Negi was sitting next to them as he laughed nervously with a sweatdrop going down his head.

Prince Ranma was in the middle among them, sitting in a chair with his head back, gulping down a large amount of alcohol from his bottle.

Lymsleia watched with pure disdain and annoyance as her 'brother' was making a fool of himself in front of her parents and the Queen's Knights. Without another word she walked out of the bar from under her parent's and guards' notice.

Ranma thew down his bottle as soon as he finished it. Blaze and the others screamed in excitement. "Oh shit! F#&k yeah! Bartender more beer!" Hiro yelled as Ranma grabbed another bottle waiting for him and took it to his mouth without thought.

The other patrons in the bar were cheering on their prince as he continued drinking. Moto frowned as she stared back at them. "My entire stock is gone, you guys drank it all!" She yelled.

Ranma stopped drinking as he slammed the bottle down onto the table. He hiccuped as he looked over to his godson who was sitting there with a smile and a sweatdrop.

Ranma elbowed Blaze, and with his head, gestured towards Negi. Blaze, made eye contact with Kotaro, and Hiro without Negi's notice. The two grinned, and made a small nod towards Ranma and Blaze.

Before Negi could react, his family/friends grabbed him, and held him to his chair. Kotaro grabbed his head back and Ranma forced the liquid down his throat.

"No wait! Guys! (Gargle Gargle)..." Negi protests were shortly cut off.

"Drink bitch!" Blaze laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lymsleia walked back to the palace by herself, she took the long way to sort out her anger and annoyance. As she was walking, she did not notice a cloak figure that begin following after her.

The cloak figure, as soon as she got into close proximity with the little girl. A pair of hands lunged out and grabbed the little girl.

Lymsleia panicked when a arm snaked across her body and a hand covered her mouth. She struggled and tried to scream out for help, but it was of no use. A strange scent covered her senses and everything started fading to black.

The cloaked figure looked around carefully as she held the limp girl in her arms. Seeing that no one was in the vicinity, she covered the girl with her cloak, concealing her from view. She then disappeared into the alleyway and made her way towards the exit.

* * *

The next morning...

Ranma groaned silently as he woke up, his body was aching from something, and he had a light headache. He frowned as he realized that he was still wearing his clothes from last night and didn't take them off. Two warm figures were pressed against his body from both sides. Ranma opened his eyes slightly to see silky, and smooth tresses of hair a few inches away from his face.

Rira-Ohki made an unintelligible moan as she hugged Ranma tightly. Ranma could probably guess that Ranko-Ohki was on his other side.

Ranma smiled slightly as he lightly kissed his wife on the forehead. He sat up slowly and lightly pulled off their arms.

He slid off the large bed and began changing back into his distasteful royal dress clothes. He silently sighed as he readjusted his nodachi and walked out of the room

Ranma frowned as he walked around the palace. Something was going on, people were running around frantically and anxiously as if something terrible had take place. Ranma sneaked towards a corner and overheard two people talking. He leaned against the wall and begin listening in without their notice. One of the woman was speaking fearfully and the other was responding in kind.

"The Princesses has been kidnapped! No one has seen her since yesterday!"

"We cannot stay calm like this, this is a time of crisis!"

Ranma had heard enough and he begin walking away. His eyes shone quietly with a red tint of anger. Someone had kidnapped his sister...

While he was not really concern for her well being that much, it would cause problems. Arshtat had nearly already lost one child, the loss of another would hinder him to the fullest. If Lymsleia was not found, then Arshtat would fear for his safety and further restrict his movements.

Something had to be done and quickly...

Ranma dematerialize when no one was watching, and teleported out of the palace.

* * *

Later...

Ranma followed a faint trail with Kotaro by his side. Kotaro sniffed the air for Lymsleia's scent once more and then sprinted down a random path. Ranma following close behind. They sprinted down a grassy plain and soon reached some rocky mountains. There was a path trailing through the mountains, but Ranma and Kotaro took an alternate route.

They jumped onto the side of the mountain and continued leaping up the mountain. They reached the top and sprinted down the other side. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he and Kotaro spotted a small convoy of wagons and armed men and women trailing through the path. They stopped at a position along the mountain and scouted the convoy.

"_Smartlink,"_ Ranma mentally commanded, his irises receded into his eyes and a dark blue targeting crosshair appeared in their place. His vision zoomed upon the convoy to the point where he could make out the faces and supplies in the convoy.

"She's there! The scent is comin' off of that convoy." Kotaro pointed at the convoy as they watched from their perch positions. Ranma nodded at him and drew his nodachi, Kotaro extended his claws. They jumped onto the path of the convey and halted it's advance. The armed men and woman rushed in front of the wagon and pointed their weapons at the two men.

Ranma frowned slightly at the people as he glared at them. Their style of clothes, their scent, their appearance... Armes.

From the look of their tattered appearance and out-of-date uniform, Ranma could guess that they were a fragment of the old Empire with vengeance on their agenda. Ranma smirked as he made brief eye contact with Kotaro, who grinned at him. They nodded and rushed the Armes soldiers.

Kotaro attacked the left, he punched the first man in the head and sliced the throat of the next one with his claws.

Ranma stabbed the first person in front of him and dodged a spear strike. Ranma grabbed the spear and guided it towards another person and impaled him. Ranma forcefully pulled out his sword and slashed the person behind him. Blood shot out and flew high as the body fell back from the fatal wound.

The rest of the convoy was alerted and more former Armes soldiers rushed the two. Ranma and Kotaro could only grin as the inexorable group rushed them.

* * *

Later...

Queen Arshtat paced anxiously around the main chamber of the palace as her husband stood off to the side and the Queen's Knights were busy giving orders to the rushing people. Sialeeds watched with an indifferent expression as she closely watched her sister. She had almost lost one child, and it made her fall into an deep depression. Another lost would break her sister. The Queen, not noticing her sister's watch, continued pacing worriedly as reports were coming in and out of the palace from the scouts.

Suddenly, a scout burst into the room and looked to the Queen. "Your Majesty, come outside quickly we've spotted something."

Without another word, the group rushed out of the palace. Strangely enough, Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki walked after the group, without the least bit of worry shown on their faces.

They walked outside and immediately saw two distant figures in the horizon walking towards them. As soon as they came into view, people quickly moved out of the way to gape at the two people.

Ranma still wearing his royal dress clothes, had his nodachi drawn out and an unconscious Lymsleia carried in his other arm. Kotaro was walking besides him, carrying an unconscious woman's body on his shoulder. Their clothes were stained with blood, Ranma's nodachi had drawn a trail of blood behind them as it dripped off the blade. His left eye was closed shut as a trail of blood ran down his face... though it didn't belong to him. Kotaro hands were stained the darkest with blood, the rest of his clothes were tattered, ripped, and stained with blotches of the warm life liquid here and there.

Ranma walked up to his mother, his sister carried in his arm. He was smiling...

For the first time in years, Queen Arshtat was finally able to see her son smile again, but the smile was not in the least bit friendly or kind.

It was a cruel smile...

The smile of an Angel of Hell as people would say as they recalled this memory.

* * *

May the Gods have mercy for the mortals for Ranma has none...

* * *

read and review...

Fixed and re-edited. 07/11/11


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"..." Speech  
"_..."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'...' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(...) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(...) Machine or Electronics  
... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 3 of:

Fight For Life: Suikoden Style

Chapter 3: Awakening...

* * *

"_...the Angel stared down the Armes army as he stood alone on the hill, his nodachi drawn as blood dripped from the tip of his weapon. The entire sky was colored red and black as it reflected the field of bodies and steel._

_The Armes archers readied their arrows, artillery pieces were being loaded and readied, the rune users begin chanting the most powerful runes available to them, and finally, the soldiers readied their swords, spears, lances, and knives. _

_The Angel was not shaken by the display of raw and brute power, in a show of defiance, he merely smiled as he took up a stance and held his nodachi at the ready. A small sequence of clouds parted ways and a ray of sunlight shined onto the Angel. He merely grinned as the Sun itself gave him it's blessings._

_The Armes Army roared as they charged forward, arrows being fired, runes being cast, artillery pieces fired. The Angel, his grin still present, charged forward to protect his beloved Queendom._

_-Excerpt from the Fairy Tale: The Guardian of Falena_

* * *

Ranma handed the body of his mutual 'loving' sister off to one of her attendants. The attendant gave Lymsleia a worried look before glancing with a hint of fear and worry at Prince Ranma. He merely gave her a nod, as he continued to smile eerily.

His left eye was closed shut for some reason as blood ran down the left side of his face. His hand continued to grip his nodachi as Kotaro walked up to Queen Arshtat and King Ferid with the woman's body. He unceremoniously dropped the woman at the feet of the king and queen.

"The bitch that dared to f#&k with the Prince and kidnap the Princess." Kotaro chuckled as he bared his sharp canines.

While everyone's attention was momentarily grabbed by the unconscious woman, Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki approached Ranma to check upon his status. "Are you injured Prince?" Ranko-Ohki asked rhetorically.

"_Hm, I'm fine. But I faked some injuries so that people will believe that I rushed in foolhardily and rescued my 'sister', taking injury and damage. The act of a loving brother with no skill. Oh and just so you know, just pretend that my left eye was damaged really badly or something. I'll put an eye patch on later."_ Ranma telepathically informed her as she nodded at the new orders.

"_Seems... complicated and troublesome, but whatever you say Ranma."_ Ranko-Ohki replied back in her mind, then she begin to chastise Ranma publicly. "You've sustained some minor wounds and lacerations Prince. Your left eye is damage beyond repair. You should have not done that! You might have been killed! What's that point of us guarding you, if you keep running into fields of spears and swords?"

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki put on some convincing glares at Ranma as he nonchalantly waved them off. All part of their act... one hell of an act to tell you the truth.

Queen Arshtat, King Ferid, and the Queen's Knights heard Ranko-Ohki's damage report and were quite alarmed. "Ranma! What were you thinking!" The Queen reprimanded as she marched towards her 'son'. Ranma raised an eyebrow at her, or he would've if he wasn't pretending that his left eye was damaged. "You could have been killed! Rushing into enemy combatants head on without help and on impulse is a fools wish!" she shouted at him.

The people of Sol-Falena whispered among each other as they listened to their Queen verbally reprimand their Prince. However, before she could continue, a snort interrupted her tirade. She whipped her head at Kotaro who was cleaning his 'claws.' Kotaro shrugged at her with an almost arrogant like smirk. "What are you talking about Queen Arshtat? It's widely known that the Princess' life is worth a lot more then the Prince's. So even if he risks his life. Who's gonna care if he dies? Not this 'Queendom' I can tell you for sure." Kotaro placed special emphasis on the word Queendom.

She opened her mouth and was about to make a scathing retort. However, nothing came out as her mind couldn't refute the truth of his words. This was a Queendom, as long as they had a legitimate female heir, the citizens and senate would be satisfied. Her mind latched onto another related counter-argument, but she was interrupted again by a groan.

The unconscious woman stirred audibly as she awoke from her forced slumber. She opened her eyes only to be met with myriad of spears pointed at her face. Her eyes widen in unfathomable surprise as she stared at the Falenan guards around her. King Ferid approached her with a grim and serious expression. "You have been charged with kidnapping the Royal Princess, the pen-"

"Go to hell Falenan scum!" she shouted at Ferid, interrupting his speech. "Your dimwitted guards were foolish enough to lose your precious princess. It was nothing but pure luck that your filth of a country won the war!" The guards held her back with their spears as people glared at her. "Not only that, you have no honor to fight, but to send THAT MONSTER to slaughter us!"

The people blinked. Monster? What monster?

"What foolishness are you spouting Armes' scum?" The guard holding her back with the spear asked.

"You know EXACTLY! What I'm talking about! You sent that THING after us!" she gritted her teeth as she glared up at the man.

"What thing?" This time Lyon chimed in and asked the Armes woman.

"That monster! That thing you call: The Angel of Hell!"

Ranma, who was walking away, paused in his steps and glanced back to the woman.

"That monster! He murdered my father, my brother! He slaughtered my friends and my comrades!" The woman at this point was screaming her voice out at the gathering of royals. The citizens of Sol-Falena begin whispering and conversing amongst themselves.

"I believe it is time for you to silence yourself now." Rira-Ohki stated calmly as she gave the woman a hard glare.

The woman whipped her head towards Rira-Ohki, she narrowed her eyes at the black haired woman. "You!" she hissed violently, "I remember you! The one that always stood by his side fighting. You scum!" Rira-Ohki frowned at the insult, 'One of the survivors...' She concluded as a staring contest took place between her and the woman. Unseen by the people, someone else was angered by the insult.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the woman as a red tint began to overwhelm his irises. Without a single sound or warning, Ranma spun on his heel and marched towards the woman. She switched her sights from Rira-Ohki to Ranma as he approached her. "Well if it isn't Falena's mea-" Her insult stopped in mid sentence as her eyes zoomed in on Ranma's Chaos Pendant and Dogtags. "That necklace..." Her eyes widen in recognition and fear erupted inside of her.

At this point, everyone had a sudden epiphany. No one, for the past sixteen years, had ever seen Prince Ranma angry. He had always been a very stoic person with minor eccentricities. They had never seen him act out in anger, they had never seen him even slightly upset. Heck, the clerk that had 'accidentally' sent Ranma to war, had been personally pardoned by the Prince himself. No anger, no hatred, nothing...

That is until now...

It was officially the first time anyone had seen the Prince break his facade and begin acting on emotion... even if that emotion was rage.

"Uh oh, she got Ranma mad. Anyone with children might want to start hiding them right about now!" Blaze hollered from the crowd.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Negi winced as he looked around at the gathering group.

Ranma grabbed a guard's longsword out of it's sheath without asking, and marched towards the woman as an aura of anger surrounded him. 'I have no idea how she survived back then, but I'll correct my mistake.' He pushed his 'father' aside and reached out for the woman.

The woman flinched back from his hand and panic immediately took over. "Y-y-you! N-n-no! NO! NOO!"

Ranma's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat before she could back up any further. He lifted her up without effort as he squeezed and cut off her airways. Ranma switched the sword into a hammer grip, and with everyone watching. He hammered the woman's face violently with the pommel of the sword.

Everyone gasped in shock and terror. "Prince!" Lyon shouted in shock.

After a few seconds, her facial features were no longer recognizable, but she was still alive and gasping for air as blood covered her face. Without missing a beat, Ranma kneed the woman in the abdomen making her fall to her knees, he switched the sword into an icepick grip. He grabbed the woman's hair and pulled it back, forcing her mouth involuntarily open. Without batting an eyelash, Ranma stabbed the sword into her open mouth.

The people around him took a step back as they stared flabbergasted and shocked.

The sword was only a third of the way down. Ranma gripped the handle tighter and forced it down violently; tearing the woman's organs, arteries, and veins as it digged deeper. Ranma, in one final move, pushed the sword by his palm down the woman's throat until only the pommel was sticking out. The woman, clearly dead, stood limply on her knees with the sword forcing her to kneel ramrod straight.

Ranma coldly kicked her body onto her back. He turned back towards the crowd as silence met his gaze. He looked to his horrified mother and father, no words were exchanged as he gave them the customary Falenan self dismissal bow, and began walking back towards the Sun Palace.

"Damn, he f#&ked that bitch up!" Blaze remarked as he walked up to the body. A grin marked his features as he simply shrugged at the shocked audience, "Eh, the bitch had it coming though. She pissed off the Prince, automatic death sentence right thar'."

"Yeah, but was she's gonna die either way. Kidnapping the Princess, immediate execution for that crap. This way, no paper work." Kotaro pointed out as the group labeled: 'Prince Ranma's Personal Friends' begin gathering on the spot.

"T-that was horrible what he did!" Miakis exclaimed as she stared at the dead body. King Ferid immediately ordered the guards to dispose of the body, and to disburse the crowd.

"Well, they didn't nickname him the Angel of Hell for no reason." Blaze chuckled loudly, "They didn't name him that for his mercy, I can tell you that much."

"When the Prince retaliates, he retaliates in full, sometimes overkill, force." Ranko-Ohki stated as she looked to the royal family and the Queen's Knights. She gave the King and Queen a reassuring, yet somewhat subdued smile, "Don't dwell so much on it Queen Arshtat, King Ferid. War changes people... He still loves you, his family and friends."

"But what abou-" Arshtat began but was cut off by Rira-Ohki.

"We can discuss this later in a more private location. But right now let's go in, we'll tend to the Prince's injuries. Your Royal Highness should tend to our Princess. Blaze, Negi, Kotaro, Hiro. We'll meet with you at a later date once Prince Ranma has recovered. Kotaro-san, you'll be rewarded later for you assistance in recovering the Princess," Rira-Ohki commanded and explained to the people around her.

"Yes, that is a good idea." King Ferid nodded at the Prince's personal guard. "Kyle, Alenia, I'm ordering a blackout, tell the guards to make sure none of this travels to the other cities... or factions. Have the guards inform the citizens to keep this under wraps... by order of the Queen." Ferid commanded and the two nodded at them ran towards their errands.

* * *

Later...

* * *

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki watched in almost morbid fascination as Ranma regenerated his nicks and cuts. No matter how many times they've seen it, it was still a fascinating sight from beginning to end. However, the scene disturbed the two bonded cabbits. Even if it was only an illusion, even though it was only superficial. The fact that their lover could be harmed to a point close to death, but never quite reach it, was a reassuring yet a disturbing thought to them.

The very thought of the idea disgusted them and made them slightly paranoid and obsessed with Ranma's health. They didn't like the image of Ranma hurt, even if it was just a small insignificant injury. Unfortunately for them, Ranma was an addict to violence, which made their job quite difficult. But then again, Ranma wasn't the only violence addict. Being created from Ranma's DNA made them somewhat... bloodthirsty themselves.

So they decided to move from his physical health, which he could take care of quite well without them, to his mental health. Something that was hinging from the cliffs of sanity, and partially dipping it's legs into the ocean of insanity. But once again, who wasn't partially insane or crazy in their... 'family.'

They watched as Ranma pulled off the remainder of the black muscle shirt he was wearing underneath. Ranma focused his Ki and dissipated the blood sticking to him through heat; making it evaporate into the air. He removed a small black object from his subspace, which looked similar to a eye patch, it had a small unseen, infrared led light; and there were three words written in English imprinted on it: SOLID EYE SYSTEM

Ranma chuckled as he slid the eye patch over his left eye, and pushed an unseen button on the side of the device. _"Otacon and Sunny made, Washuu-chan and Eva-chan __modified. You gotta love technology created by evil masterminds... sometimes."_ Ranma commented as his cabbits blinked at his new accessory.

"When did you get that? Did Snake give it to you?" Ranko-Ohki asked as Ranma turned towards her.

He shook his head, _"Naw, this was a backup that Otacon had and Snake didn't need cuz' he was still using his old one. Sunny gave it to me for my birthday. Washuu took it without my permission and modified it... heavily. Then I got it back again, Eva stole it and begin enchanting it with her magic. I took it back at a later date and it's been hiding in my subspace ever since."_ Ranma explained as Ranko-Ohki nodded in understanding. While they were talking, Rira-Ohki founded a clean attire and handed it to him.

"So this is the reason why you pretended to have your eye damaged." Rira-Ohki gave him a knowing and slightly annoyed smirk.

"_Well, it's been there for a while, and I haven't used it as much as I would like to. So I decided to try it out... for better or worse."_ Ranma chuckled mentally as the two gave him a smile of disbelief. _"But either way, there's gonna be some weird shit going on tomorrow. I feel tired already..."_ Ranma sighed.

"Yeah, about that. It was kind of uncharacteristic for you to kill that woman out of anger, even if she insulted Ranko-Ohki." Rira-Ohki pointed out as she walked towards her lover, "Anything wrong."

Ranma glanced briefly at her before looking at the skylights to his room. _"I can think of __a few reasons why I did what I did."_ Ranma replied mentally as moonlight bathed him in it's glow.

"Ah," Rira-Ohki made an understanding noise, "It's that time again, I keep forgetting because of the changing cycles of planet to planet."

"Doesn't matter if its a different planet or dimension, as long as it has a moon or something similar, you'll be affected. Worst man period, ever." Rira-Ohki laughed at his expense.

"_It's fine, I'm tired eitherway."_ Ranma waved off nonchalantly.

"Oh, ready for bed then?" Rira-Ohki smiled mischievously as she begin removing her armor and clothing, Ranko-Ohki followed suit as she placed her weapons near the bed.

* * *

The Next Day...

The guards and attendants in the palace parted way, giving the Prince and his entourage glances of curiosity and slight awe. Ranma gave everyone an icy glance with his right eye as his Solid Eye became an object of curiosity. They reached the largest chamber of the palace and begin walking towards the entrance.

As they begin nearing the exit of the palace of the palace, Ranma and company met the Royals and the Queen's Knights entering the palace. They stopped and stared curiously at Prince Ranma and his new... accessory. "King Ferid, Queen Arshtat, Princess Lymsleia. Good morning." Rira-Ohki greeted, as the three put their right hands on their chest and bowed at the waist. The Royals nodded back in greeting as the Queen's Knights flanked, and protected the _Important_ part of the Royal Family.

Ranma raised his right eyebrow as he stared at his 'sister.' Why was she hiding behind her 'mother' and looking timidly at him. Lymsleia was fidgeting behind Queen Arshtat as she apparently found the ground a lot more interesting then usual. Suddenly, Arshtat stepped to the side and exposed Lymsleia in the open. Miakis pushed her charge forward as Lymsleia squawked in surprise. She begin fidgeting more and continued staring hesitantly at the ground.

Ranma continued staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Why was was she acting so nervous? She never had any problems standing up to him, or glare him down. Though he had to admit, the way she was acting was sort of... cute.

"Um... uh... Ranma-kôshaku... I'm..." she begin as she fidgeted with her hands, she looked up and became fixated on his new eye patch. However, she caught herself staring and looked back at the ground shamefully.

Ranma almost blinked reflexively, but held it back as he held his stoic expression. 'When did she start address me in correct terms and added honorifics to my name?'

"I'm... really thankful for you to save me and risk your life... and I'm sorry that I've... treated you so badly..." she continued as she stuttered and searched for the right words.

Ranma interrupted her apology to him, he kneel to the floor in front of her, and pulled her into a quick hug. Lymsleia almost jumped in surprise as her 'brother' embraced her. She begin blushing from embarrassment and flushed at the... nice feeling of her brother. He pulled back and tousled her hair in 'brotherly' affection.

She blushed at the intimate gesture and stared back towards the ground. Giving a minuscule nod towards the others, Ranma walked past his sister towards the exit. Before Ranma and his compatriots could exit the castle, Lymsleia mustered whatever courage she could find and called out to her brother. "Ranma-kôshaku!"

Ranma stopped at the exit and turned around to look at his sister. He raised his eyebrow in question as Lymsleia stared out at him.

"Um... if... if you have some free time later on, would you like to... read a book with me later on?" Lymsleia blinked at her wording and almost berated herself out loud, when she comprehended what she just said. Her brother was mute! How could he read a book with her?

Ranma almost lost his facade and blinked in surprise. He looked to Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki as they shrugged at him. He looked to his sister, who was frowning at the ground, he nodded in agreement.

Seeing that Princess Lymsleia missed the gesture, Rira-Ohki voiced it out loud for him. "Princess Lymsleia, Prince Ranma will be happy to join you later on."

Lymsleia's head shot up in surprise as she looked to her brother, he gave her a minuscule smile and nodded at her as she blushed. Without further ado, Ranma and company present, faced forward, and walked out of the palace.

"_What a surprise, eh Ranma?"_ Ranko-Ohki asked telepathically with a grin. Ranma simply gave her a noiseless grunt as a reply and continued walking.

Queen Arshtat couldn't help it as a smile begin forming on her face, her daughter had finally gotten over her prejudice against her older sibling, and now her children were finally going to get along. She might of fibbed a little to Lymsleia when she said that Prince Ranma was wanted by many nations, but a little fib here and there wouldn't hurt. Of course, she wouldn't know how her words would come back to haunt her in the next few years when her fib became a truth.

Her smile diminished a little when her thoughts rested on her son. Ranma was somewhat of an enigma to her, she never regretted adopting him so long ago, when Ranma became her son, he was the biggest boost to their country in ways she could never believe. Maybe time will tell for the future, but to find out that her son was the actual legendary Angel of Hell during his stint as a child soldier, was nothing less then a big surprise for her. However, there was nothing she could do, the damage and trauma was done, the only thing she could do was to continue loving and protecting her children.

* * *

A Few Months Later...

No word of Prince Ranma's actions against the former Armes soldier ever left Sol-Falena as things continued as normal... well sort of normal, if you consider that Prince Ranma was now sporting a eye patch. His change in appearance quickly gained him more admirers. Ranma almost slammed his head in regret at putting on the eye patch. How his appearance became so enhanced from an eye patch, he'll never know.

Then again, this did explain why Georg was so popular with opposite sex...

'Then again, his obsession with cheesecake and constant bickering with Sialeeds...' Ranma pondered quietly.

...or maybe not.

Also, another event that passed was the official Queen's Knight coronation of Miakis and Ranma. Miakis became a full fledged Queen's Knight, and Prince Ranma, to the surprise of the entire country, became the Vice-Commander of the Queen's Knight, Ferid's Second in Command. Ranma now had almost equal power to Ferid, and in terms of influence and power he was right beneath Arshtat and Ferid. He was almost equal in terms to his sister, though politically, he had less clout then his sister. Militarily, he had more clout and influence.

Though the fact that he now had more power as a Royal didn't really concern him. No, the greatest thing about becoming Vice-Commander of the Queen's Knight wasn't about the power, and the respect he now command, but the new uniform they made for him. He loved his new uniform because it no longer looked like a frilly dress. It was similar to the other Queen's Knights' uniform, however it differed on some points due to alterations and suggestions during it's creation. Like the others, it was mostly a mix of gold designs, black clothing material, and there was an open ended slash at the back. Ranma was thankful that they gave him an open ended sash, instead of a big bow design that Miakis, Lyon, Alenia, and Galleon had.

Though to make things simple, his new uniform was almost an exact copy of his Ferid's uniform, however unlike Ferid, Ranma had a black kevlar vest over his clothes. His clothes underneath had the usual gold designs. His sleeves were a little bit bigger, and he was wearing a pair of long black gloves. Similar to the others except that his gloves covered his entire hand, and he had a steel knuckle plate sown into his gloves. He wore mid-leg high boots, made of a mixed assortment of metal and leather, colored gold and black. Underneath his large sleeves, he had hidden knife pockets along his arms. The only thing that wasn't colored black or gold was his sash which was colored red.

Weapon wise, he had his ever present signature blade weapon, the Ken no Ketsueki: Nodachi no Ketsueki, hanging along his back. He had a katana at his waist and another katana strapped to his back, diagonally opposite of his nodachi. Hidden along his back was a folded sansetsukon, or a three-sectional staff, that his 'mother' gave him as a present. Ranma grinned inwardly, his signature dual handguns, demonic suitcase, battle staff, and other assorted weapons were hidden in his subspace.

However, like anything else in real life, everything came with two sides. As a positive note to his promotion, he got more power, influence, and a new style of dress. The downside to all of this... the f#&kin' paperwork...

Ranma sighed as he dipped his feather pen into the oil well again, and resumed writing on the stacks of paper. He sat in his new office, which they had fully furnished just for him, as the rays of light peered from the windows into his office. He grumbled mutely as he set aside the parchment and began on another with even less enthusiasm. Why the hell was he managing the logistics and upkeep of the Falenan military? Didn't they have a clerk or something for this kind of work?

Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki stood guard on either side on his door, on the interior of his room. On the outside, there were a couple of palace guards mimicking their actions on the exterior of his office. Lyon stood by his side as she carefully watched him work, she was probably still on edge after what he did a few months ago. However, with some coaxing on Ranma's part, she begin to calm down around him again. Ranma finished another parchment of paper, and set it aside. He looked back to his desk, where several more stacks stared back at him. He looked up to the clock located in his office, as it slowly ticked and tocked away the time, which ironically enough, was the most expensive item in the room. Apparently, they had to import the materials from a far country, then send it to a specialist to assemble it, which meant Ranma couldn't break it without someone getting on his case about it. 'It never ends.' Ranma dropped his feather pen into the ink well, and stood up and began stretching.

His three guards stood motionlessly as they followed his movements. _"I need to take a walk."_ He stated telepathically to his cabbits, they merely smiled and gave a minuscule nod.

Lyon watched the Prince as understanding dawned upon her a few seconds later, "Need to stretch your legs, Prince?"

Ranma nodded tiredly without looking at her, he walked out from around his desk, picking up his nodachi that leaned against the desk as he went. His three bodyguards followed after him as he exited the room, he gave a nod to the palace guards outside his door as they saluted him. Ranma popped his knuckles and loosened his joints as he made his way to the only good bar in Sol-Falena. He briefly thought about calling Hiro, Blaze, Kotaro, and Negi to join him, but then erased that thought as he left them to their devices. As long as Negi was with them, they would behave themselves, it was ironic that the youngest out of all of them, would also be the most responsible. Then again, he used to be a ten year old school teacher for a bunch of girls...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Negi sweatdropped as he watched his three best friends work on the treehouse standing in the river. When he was ten years old... well technically nine and three quarters, he was a junior high school teacher in Japan for an all girls school. He had met some intellectually challenged students, but they weren't really limited by mental capacity or anything, they were just lazy and acted like everyday normal japanese teenage girls. But... what he was witnessing before him... defied human stupidity...

Negi frowned, 'Then again, none of us are technically humans anymore... or normal, pure humans anymore. But whether that's a good or bad thing, I have no idea.'

"Okay, what if we lift the treehouse out, plant it upside down, then hollow out the oak, and use it as an tube entrance." Kotaro suggested to the two men.

"Nah, we already tried that. Maybe we need more trees?" Blaze stated as he stared at the treehouse.

"Oh oh oh, I have an idea! What if we build a tunnel going underneath the water, build a small cavern underneath the river. Then we take the treehouse and put it in the cavern, so the treehouse is technically 'under' the water." Hiro grinned as he explained his idea to the group.

"Oooohhh!" Kotaro and Blaze both nodded in agreement.

Negi slapped his face with the palm of his hand as he shook his head.

* * *

Back to Ranma...

Ranma strolled through the royal garden as butterflies and flowers fluttered around. Rira-Ohki, Ranko-Ohki, and Lyon smiled as they enjoyed the beautiful garden while following him. 'Hm... too fluttery for my taste.' Ranma kept to himself as he looked around at the flowers. The shortest path to the bar in town, coincidentally, lead through the royal garden. It also was a quick, hidden in the open, path that drew less attention...

"Big brother!"

Unless of course, there was a hidden ball of affection hiding among the flowers...

Ranma felt his shoulders slump as a different sort of fatigued set in. He turned to the side and felt something latch onto waist, and began rubbing her face against his stomach. Ranma looked down at his sister, and placed his hands on her back, in an awkward hug of sorts. Lymsleia smiled as she hugged her older brother, Miakis came running after her.

"Princess! Don't run off!" Miakis yelled as she came upon the scene of brother and sister affection, "Oh Prince, I didn't know you were here. Oh you two look so cute," she gushed as she looked at the two.

Ranma gave her a half lidded stare, he pulled Lymsleia's arms off of him and kneeled down to her height. She gave him a big smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rubbed her face against his face as he lifted her up.

Rira-Ohki took a note of the time and looked to Miakis, "Princess is skipping lessons again, is she?" she noted with a small smile.

Lymsleia had the decency to blush as Ranma and his guards turned to her.

"The lessons are SOO boring! All they do is go on and on about the history of the Godwins and Barows, and how they first made an appearance in Falena! I don't want to learn about meanie face baldy, and sweaty, greasy pie man." Lymsleia complained with a cute pout. Ranma and the guards inwardly laughed at the description of the two faction heads.

"Princess, while it may be dull and boring, it's still the history of our nation, so you have to bear with it." Miakis reprimanded softly, though the others could tell she really didn't mean it. "Prince Ranma suffered through it too. Right, Prince?"

Lymsleia turned to her brother for support, Ranma continued giving Miakis a half lidded stare. He actually fell asleep during those lessons. Suddenly, he smiled and waved off Miakis, he held up one finger and then shrugged. Then he pointed at the direction he was walking towards earlier.

Ranko-Ohki grinned as she translated for him. "One missed lesson won't be the end of the world Miakis, I'm pretty sure you agree. So all let's play hooky just for today shall we?"

Lymsleia's eyes widen in excitement as she looked from her brother to her guard in hope. "Well... we really shouldn't..." Miakis tapped her finger on her lips in thought, Lymsleia immediately began pouting again.

Ranma rolled his eyes, knowing that Miakis was just teasing his sister. Before she could finish her thoughts, he turned on his heel, still holding his sister, and resumed walking towards his original destination. Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki followed behind, leaving the two Queen's Knights behind. Seeing everyone leave, brought Miakis out of her pretend thoughts "Hey! Don't leave us behind!" she shouted as she ran after them. Lyon chuckled hesitantly as a sweatdrop ran down her head, she sighed at Miakis antics before following suit.

"Prince, you are so impatient, I was going to say yes." Miakis pouted as she caught up with the group. Ranma ignored her as he kept walking, the sooner he got to the bar, and some fresh air, the better. He could almost hear his paperwork stalking him.

'I can't wait for this day to end.' He remarked wistfully.

He almost reached the exit, when another figure blocked his path.

Ranma groaned silently.

"Well now, where are all of you going?" Ferid's booming voice asked as he stood in front of the group with a grin.

Ranma's right eye started twitching. _"You know, now that I think about it, Ferid's has had a lot of free time lately. Almost suspiciously right around the time I took office..."_ Ranma begin glaring at his father with his uncovered eye.

Ferid raised an eyebrow at his son.

Rira-Ohki stepped in to answered the unsaid question, "My king, the Prince has noticed that ever since he became Vice-Commander of the Queen's Knights, he has had steady build up of paper work in his office. While you have had a suspicious amount of free time."

"Suspicious free time? Me?" Ferid pretended he was shockingly taken back. Ranma continued glaring. "My son, surely you would've assumed that a position in office is a lot of responsibility and work. Surely, you would never think that I would give you such a position just to push my work off onto you." Ferid explain, but his grin belied his explanation.

Ranma tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"As true as that may be, what have you been doing lately your Majesty?" Rira-Ohki, once again, translated for Ranma.

This time Ferid was sweating, "Oh the usual duties that come with being the commander of the Queen's Knights. Checking the troops, checking the weapon supplies, managing the the flow of potch." Ferid dodged the question as his son, daughter, and their guards stared at him. Ranma's eye started twitching again. He was the one who was doing all that stuff!

"By the way, Lymsleia, it seems that you're teachers are searching for you. Playing hooky again I see." He quickly changed the topic to his daughter.

Lymsleia pouted and puffed her cheeks angrily, "They're boring! I don't like them!"

"Now now, Lym-chan. It's the history of your county, or our country. While it may seem dull and boring, and the teachers seem to to drone on and on. They're talking about really important stuff." Ferid chided his daughter.

Ranma, once again, gave his father a hard stare.

"You don't make a convincing argument your Majesty." Rira-Ohki translated on Ranma's behalf.

Ferid laughed loudly, "Well, I was never one for words. And I'll admit, I never paid attention either to what those guys were saying when I first became King of Falena."

Ranma looked to his sister, then to his father, he shook his head silently. "Like father, like daughter. Impatient, doesn't pay attention well, loves skipping out. Prince Ranma notices the resemblance, though its like looking into a mirror." This time Ranko-Ohki translated.

The guards of royalty all giggled amongst each other. Ferid continued grinning, looking somewhat embarrassed and proud at the comment. Ranma sighed noiselessly as he walked up to his father, with his free arm, he put it around his father's shoulders, and started leading the group out to the city. Ferid blinked at his son's actions, until Ranko-Ohki translated for him. "Since, we're all playing hooky, let's all get some fresh air together shall we?"

Ferid grinned, "Ranma, those are some words of wisdom."

Ranma gave his father a hard stare.

"Thoughts of wisdom I mean!" Ferid laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"More and more ceremonial duties and responsibilities, eh Arshtat." Sialeeds laughed as she entered the main chamber, only to see her sister residing on her throne, surrounded by attendants. All who were holding stacks of paperwork and parchment. Arshtat made no comment as she gave her sister a light glare before turning back to the parchment before her. It was during these times, when the Queen was busy and not seeing anyone, they would bring out an ornate table, and set it in front of the throne, so that the Queen could easily work. The main chamber was, more or less, the Queen's office. When they did have someone visit, or an important dignitary drop by, or when the Queen had visiting hours, they would move the desk and hide it away.

"At times, like these, I'm so glad you're the older one, else I would be stuck in that chair all day working." Sialeeds grinned as she sidled up along her sister.

"No, they would probably have to turn the chair into a bed, so that you can lie down and work." Arshtat retorted as she signed another piece of parchment before moving to another piece.

"Ouch, you wound me dear sister." Sialeeds mourned pretentiously, as she held her hand over her left breast, where her heart was.

Arshtat sighed as she leaned back into her throne, removing her eyes from the parchment before her. She pinched the bridged of her nose as she rested her eyes. She opened them again and glanced towards her sister, who was skimming through the documents."Well, if you have so much free time, would you like to do some ceremonial traveling for me?" The Queen asked as Sialeeds looked over to her with a smile.

"Depends, where will I be going, and what will I be doing?" Sialeeds asked as she picked up the first sheet of parchment from an attendant holding a stack.

Arshtat sat up once again, and resumed reading the paperwork before her, "Introductions, ceremonial and friendly relations meeting. I'm getting request and invitations from neighboring nations, and nobles, who wish for a friendly meeting. I also want to extend friendly relations to the Elves, Dwarves, Beavers, and any other demi-humans or tribes living in Falena."

"Interesting, but seems too tedious, and my jaw will probably be sore from all the fake smiling I have to do. This seems like a perfect job for our new Vice-Commander, time to get his feet a little wet, and meet new people and possible allies. Even Lym-chan might benefit... then again, she might be too young to do any traveling at this time." Sialeeds answered and gave her two potch. She picked up another random parchment and begin skimming it.

"Very true, but I might as well send Ferid to it, he seems to have a lot of free time lately." Arshtat signed another document and put it aside. "Speaking of our Commander and Vice-Commander, where are they?"

Sialeeds grinned, "Seems like the paperwork finally got to Ranma-chan, his guards told me he went to get some fresh air. As for my boisterous brother-in-law, seems like he pushed off his work on his secretary, and went to play hooky with his Vice-Commander."

Arshtat frowned as she paused in her work.

"Also, it seems that the scholars can't seem to find Lym anywhere. From what a guard told me, she joined her father and brother." Sialeeds laughed as she returned the parchment she was holding and picked up another. "Like father, like son and daughter."

"I'm starting to wish I can do that as well," Arshtat grumbled silently, while signing another document.

Sialeeds laughed, "While I can't say much for Ferid and his battles with parchment, Ranma is doing pretty well, he is fast and efficient on getting those documents out. So maybe he deserves a break. And so do you my dear sister."

Arshtat instantly smiled while still working, "My lovely little sister rescuing me from the merciless monster of parchment, sounds enchanting." She then breathed out in indignation. "However, I really got to get these done before the next senate meeting, or they'll just bombard me with more request and bills."

"Hn." Sialeeds made an affirming noise, she picked up a parchment that was lying face down, and begin skimming it. Suddenly, her eyes widen as the document caught her attention. "Oh, a marriage request for our little Ranma, a noblewoman from the Island Nations it seems."

Arshtat frowned as she stopped writing, she looked to her sister, who was examining the picture that came along with the document, "Oh, how very pretty! Ranma should be proud that he's so popular that he's even attracting attention from so far away."

"Now that you mention it, I haven't really thought about marriage for Ranma, he's quite old enough already, and that isn't the first request I've received. But I rather have him have a choice on who will be his wife." Arshtat stated her thought's out loud.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Sialeeds resumed grinning, "Though, I'm pretty sure his two beautiful guards will have a say in the matter."

"Speaking of which, they did say that they were married in their home country, I wonder where they're from." Arshtat mused.

"I asked them about that once, they said that they come a little country from the western continent." Sialeeds shrugged as she continued being nosy.

"Really," Arshtat noted, "It's extremely rare to see anyone from the western continent. Nobody knows much about the people, even their neighbor, the Zelant Kingdom, has very little communication with them."

"Mysterious and beautiful, a dangerous combination. Just like me!" Sialeeds laughed.

Arshtat ignored her sister, "Still, it would be much easier just to let Ranma marry those two girls, polygamy isn't illegal in my nation after all. But alas, the senate would cry foul, even though he's my son."

"Well, we could always do it the old fashion way. Like how you found Ferid, I bet you Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki can hold their own." Sialeeds noted out loud.

"I don't doubt it, but since Ranma was made Vice-Commander, his influence and power have increased. The senate has been asking to marry him off to a powerful noble, or at least use marriage to him as a diplomacy tool. While I don't like the idea, they do raise a good political point. Some of the more powerful nobles are already requesting special 'meetings'. Such as the one you're holding in your hand." Arshtat pointed to with her pen.

Sialeeds frowned with thought, "Those meetings, huh. Declining them would seem rude, and accepting them on the spot has problems on its own. Either one might bring some problems in the future if we don't plan carefully." Sialeeds shook her head with a tired smile. "Figures as much. With Ranma being Vice-Commander and taking office, our country is a little more militarily secure and safe, but now our dear little Ranma is caught up in the web of politics."

"Something else has been bothering me," Arshtat frowned once again, "A while ago, Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki said that other women have made their claims on my son. They also stated that these women will do anything to find him and stake a claim."

"Well, those two did come from the Western Continent, maybe they're talking about more women from that place. It seems like a wild card to me eitherway. I doubt a bunch of women are going to force their way from the Western Continent to get here. So maybe Ranko-Ohki is just exaggerating. Then again, Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki were here when they were still kids weren't they?" Sialeeds mused. "Now that I think about it, they disappeared right after Ranma was thrust into the war. They reappeared 3 years ago, and applied to his be his private guards. So maybe it was during that time they met these other women?" Sialeeds rubbed her chin in thought, "Maybe we're putting too much thought into this, and totally blowing it out of proportion."

"I... suppose..." Arshtat agreed hesitantly.

"So, back on the topic at hand, are you going to pick the noblewoman with the most influence and power, and take them on their offer, or listen to the request from the senate? There's also these special requests, and meetings we have to be wary of." Sialeeds looked to her sister for her answer.

"Hmmm," Arshtat looked back at the many requests for a friendly meeting, "Well, we could always stall for some time, Ranma doesn't need to be married away. I wonder if Ranma doesn't mind playing ambassador for a bit..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma massaged his forehead, sensing a strange headache coming on. It was probably due to the full moon tonight, he always felt a little more... stressed during the full moon due to his genetics. Being part of several species affected by the full moon did have its bad points after all. Ranma made a silent clicking noise as he took a another swig from his mug. Maybe he should turn in early today? His natural stress was already building up, and his judgment was starting to be somewhat impaired already by the lunar cycle. He looked down appreciatively at his mug and begin smiling. Praise the man who invent or created alcohol... or woman as the case would be here.

He had to give credit, where credit was due. Moto, the bartender and owner, opened quite an extensive bar/restaurant. It served everything from the highest class alcohol to simple kid things like strawberry milk. She also had quite the varied selection of food and recipes from all around. Her bar and restaurant was quite popular for a reason, that's why he kept coming back.

"Another strawberry milk!" Lymsleia demanded jovially.

"Another for me as well!" Miakis ordered loudly.

'Those two act more like sisters, then bodyguard and VIP.' Ranma noted from the corner of his eye, as two fresh glasses for strawberry milk were placed in front of the two by Moto, the bartender.

Before he could order another drink, Moto was already in front of him, and placed a filled mug in front of him with a smile, "Another one, right Vice-Commander?" She grinned as she took the empty mug away from him. Ranma gave her a small smile as he picked up the mug and took a sip of it. It was very light alcohol, it was also quite sweet, somewhat relaxing as it went down. Not bad, not bad at all. Not something he would normally drink, but since he was still working, it wasn't the best idea to get plastered in the mid afternoon.

Moto's eyes lingered on his eye patch for a few seconds, before she tore her gaze away, and begin serving other people. This action, of course, wasn't lost on Ranma. He couldn't quite remember if she was in the crowd or not, when he killed that woman. Even if it bothered her, she didn't show it, or she didn't care.

Speaking of women. Ranma turned his attention to his bodyguards. They were all sitting at a table directly behind him, enjoying some sweet non-alcoholic drinks, while gossiping about menial things here and there. Ranma turned forward again and begin drinking, he wondered if people question why he had three personal guards, while his sister only had Miakis. Then again, his two wives were, considered by the public, freelance guards and Lyon was still only a Apprentice Queen's Knight. Miakis on the other hand, had as a full fledged Queen's Knight, and it only took a few moments for her to get the all the Queen's Knights by her side. 'Then again, I don't really need bodyguards.'

Directly behind his sister and Miakis, Ferid and Georg, who joined them a few minutes ago, were sitting at a table adjacent to his personal guards. His father was enjoying a heavy mead, while Georg was enjoying, quite predictably, a slice of cheesecake. Ranma clicked his tongue silently, his father had no qualms about getting drunk while technically still on the clock.

Ranma pinched the bridged of his nose, 'I should probably get back to work,' he placed his hands on the bar and prepared to stand up. Ranma frowned and then sat back down, he picked up his mug again and resumed drinking. Four disheveled figures shuffled into the bar, and took seats next to him.

"_So... I could take a guess, but I rather you tell me what happen."_ Ranma mentally stated without looking at the four figures.

Blaze grumbled as motioned for a drink in his wet clothes, Hiro and Kotaro didn't look any better. Negi was unsurprisingly fine, and could only chuckle hesitantly at his friends.

"Long story short, we built a cavern, moved the treehouse into it, water broke in and flooded the cavern and treehouse." Hiro explained out loud as Moto begin putting drinks in front of the four men, while giving them questioning looks.

Actually, everyone in the bar was looking at them questioningly. Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki hid their grins as everyone continued staring.

"_I see..."_ Ranma could only sweatdrop, _"Well, keep trying you guys, I'm sure it will eventually work out."_ He encouraged his friends, Blaze and Hiro could only grunt back back, while Kotoro and Negi stayed silent. _"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you this, how are you guys on the money situation? Do you guys have a job in town or something?"_

Blaze shrugged, "We have enough money to get us along if that's what you're asking. We do odd jobs here and there, some merc jobs here, errands there, kill this, get that, etc."

"Most of the random jobs we've done so far is go kill some monster or animal, and collect so and so from it." Hiro chimed in, "Most of the errand jobs we get, turn into ambushes, so there's fighting there too."

"The only job we've done so far, or these guys have done so far that doesn't involve violence, was babysitting a baby water dragon." Kotaro pointed out.

"Also, we've been picking up this world's currency, or potch as the natives call it, off of enemies we defeat," Negi joined in as he set his glass of apple juice down, "Am I the only one that finds it's strange that animals are carrying around bags of golden coins."

"_One of this world's strange quirks, just accept it."_ Ranma advised as he finished off his drink, _"By the way, when you fight these things... did you use your guns or...?_

Blaze lowered his voice this time before replying to Ranma, "Yeah, we do sometimes, mostly out of boredom. And don't worry, we collect our casings and brass, so we'll give them to you later to reload. Speaking of which, do you have any other guns we can play with? Or at least more ammunition? 9mm and .45 Auto mostly, me and Hiro want to play with different calibers, or at least full auto." Blaze listed off, then added, "Oh, and Negi needs some 12 gauges, it's fine using magic as a source, but it gets somewhat boring after a while."

"_Hm, well I got a few machine guns, assault rifles, shotguns here and there, and some sub-machine guns. Unfortunately, they're a bit too advance to pull out. I know that guns exist in this world, but apparently only a group called the Howling Voice Guild has any access to them. I managed to get a glimpse of one."_ Ranma paused as he took a drink from his mug, _"Very very basic, it's a breech loader, uses lead balls, basic gunpowder, and primitive primer. If you guys can get me some tools and some materials, I can make some basic bolt actions, sub-machine guns, and anything else that comes to mind."_

Blaze took this into consideration and turned to Hiro, he whispered something to Hiro. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and then looked to Negi and Kotaro, who merely shrugged. Hiro looked back to Blaze and shrugged again. Blaze turned back to Ranma and whispered, "Anything particular in mind?"

"_Mosin Nagants, PPSH-41's, MP-40's, Mauser C96's. You know, simple stuff."_ Ranma paused then added, _"With some added attachments for fun. I just need some good materials. You know the usual, I still got the mini-ammunition factory in my subspace."_

Blaze nodded, "You got it boss, in the meantime, we gotta fix our underwater treehouse." Ranma nodded at him as Blaze begin standing up, suddenly the black man frowned as he looked back at the pigtailed man. "Wait, isn't today the full moon?"

Ranma's free eye swiveled up to his friend, and slowly nodded. Hiro, Negi, and Kotaro paused in their actions and looked at Ranma.

"Wow, can't believe we forgot Ranma's man-period." Hiro laughed quietly among their group, as he walked past his friend, he clapped him on the shoulder. Suddenly, a bottle of fine brandy slipped into Ranma's lap, "Get over it quickly you woman." Hiro grinned.

Ranma smirked, _"Thanks asshole, but don't worry about it, I got it under control for now, I'll see you guys later."_ The four men grinned at Ranma, and then begin exiting the bar.

"Adios boss." Blaze waved off.

"Enjoy the brandy, dickhead." Hiro released his shoulder and followed after Blaze.

"Hope you get better Ranma." Negi wished him well.

"Later Prince-chan." Kotaro chimed in.

Ranma sighed and finished off the last of his mug, he looked down at his lap and held up the bottle of brandy. 'Well... I shouldn't. I'm still working so I... Eh, f#&k it. Today's an exception.' Ranma unscrewed the bottle, and begin pouring it into his empty mug. After filling up the mug, he set the bottle on the bar, he picked up the mug and begin pouring the burning liquid down his throat. A very unorthodox way of drink exquisite brandy straight, but he was too lazy to ask for a snifter, and in the end, he just wanted the brown liquid in him. Alcohol was a good way of getting rid of stress... well, for him...

He set the mug down, and licked his lips, savoring the flavor and taste. Without another thought, he filled up his mug again.

One good thing about the full moon, he was more susceptible to being inebriated. The alcohol would still be burned away by his metabolism, so he wouldn't be inebriated for long, but it was better then nothing. Usually it would take awhile, and quite a number of gallons of alcohol for him to get drunk...

Good thing he started drinking early...

* * *

Rira-Ohki frowned as she paused in the conversation with Lyon and Ranko-Ohki. She shifted her body a little to the left and stared at Ranma's back. To anyone else, he seemed to be sitting still and enjoying a drink. To her however, Ranma seemed to be swaying somewhat, not only that, their link was behaving somewhat sporadically, and was filled with... slurs and other unrecognizable sounds. Ranko-Ohki, noticed it as well, but she hid her expressions better.

Rira-Ohki stood up, interrupting Lyon, who stopped talking and looked up at her. She walked up to him, and peered around to his front. An empty bottle of brandy met her sight, as well as several other bottles she did not recognize, and an half filled mug.

Rira-Ohki sighed and put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Prince?" she called out, this caught everyone in the near vicinity's attention.

Ranma's head turned unsteadily toward her, _"Oh... hey Rira..."_ he smiled as his head fell against her chest, he begin rubbing his head against vest.

"Prince, your drunk." she stated with the most stoic expression she could muster.

"_Your sexy... ha ha..."_ Ranma replied as he brought his head back up to look her in the eyes.

Before she could muster another reply, Ranma's head moved forward and captured her lips in a kiss.

She could hear jaws drop and loud gasps, a soft 'pop' sounded through the now silent bar as Ranma pulled his mouth away from hers. She tasted several flavors of alcohol and could smell the overpowering odor emanate from his breath. His tongue explored her mouth for just a few seconds, and her mouth was warm from his exploration.

There were whistles and yells of approval in the background, mostly from the male patrons from the bar. The loudest however, came from the King himself and Georg.

Ranma pulled back with a smile as he stared unsteadily at the black haired woman.

"Oh yeah, he's drunk," Ranko-Ohki grinned, "happy drunk too."

"Yeah... I can tell." Rira-Ohki replied dryly with a small smile.

Ranma's eye passed over Rira-Ohki and landed on his sister, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Before she could react, his arm shot out and grabbed his sister by the back neck of her dress, and carried her over to his lap.

She sputtered in surprise as she suddenly found herself sitting in her brother's lap. Ranma's arms wrapped around her in a warm hug, as his cheek begin rubbing against her cheek.

"Brother!" She shouted as she begin blushing heavily.

Ranma responded to her shout as he stopped cuddling her, suddenly he begin smiling as his face closed distance with her soft round cheek. A big wet kiss was placed on the small Princess' right cheek, her face turned even redder. _"Small... soft... cute... ha ha ha..."_ Ranma's voice resonated in their link.

"How cute," Rira-Ohki's stoic smile grew as she watch the Princess turn redder then a cherry, "Alright, let's get him out of here before he starts making out with... Miakis or the bartender." She declared as she pulled Ranma by the shoulder. Ranko-Ohki came around from the other side and pulled the Princess off of the Prince.

Feeling himself being yanked off his chair, he turned to the offender, only to see Rira-Ohki giving him a stoic smile. Ranma slurred some more loving words telepathically, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, I'm pretty and soft, let's go Vice-Commander." Rira-Ohki retorted as Ranko-Ohki came from the other side, after putting the Princess down, and pulled his other arm around her shoulder.

"Please excuse us King Ferid, Princess Lymsleia," Ranko-Ohki nodded to both royals as they being hauling the drunk Prince out of the bar. Lyon raced after them as she excused herself from the Princess and the King.

"Will the Prince be okay?" Lyon asked worriedly as she walked closely with them.

"Don't worry about Lyon, he's just drunk and tired... and happy. A good night of sleep with sober him up real well." Rira-Ohki replied.

"Oh... I hope he gets well soon then." Her frown of worry lessen somewhat, but it was still was present.

As they walked back to the castle, Ranko-Ohki stared up at the darkening sky, the full moon was present and glowing in all it's glory.

Suddenly, the red haired woman begin grinning uncontrollably.

* * *

"Hm, that's the first time I have ever seen the Prince drunk," Georg grinned as he turned to Ferid, "we should get him drunk more often."

Ferid turned away from his still blushing daughter, who was being consoled by Miakis, and turned to his knight. "He takes after his father, he can really hold his liquor." Ferid grinned.

"Really? I was going to say he takes after Sialeeds." Both men laughed loudly.

After they both finished laughing, "But you do make a good point, that is probably the first time I've ever seen him drunk. When it comes to drinking, he can even drink Sialeeds under a table." Georg stated.

"Probably a special day." Ferid shrugged, "Another drink, my friend?"

"As always!" Georg grinned.

They had no idea how special of a day it would be today...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma slumped onto his bed as heard whispering in his private chambers. Lyon had retreated to her own room, if he remembered correctly, after Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki convinced her that he was alright. He heard his personal attendants talking as he laid in bed, they sounded worried, but they soon fell quiet... too quiet. There was a quiet sound of a door closing, then the door's lock clicked ominously.

Ranma fumbled around for his weapons, only to realize they were all gone. 'Rira... Ranko... prothably fook shem off ov me.' He slurred though his thoughts, he was beginning to sober up real quick. Damn his metabolism... wait couldn't he control his metabolism...? If he did that, the alcohol would have lasted longer... Oh yeah, he was drunk, he forgot all about that.

He heard some rustling, as several unidentified things, fell to the floor. He heard some more rustling and some whispering this time. Suddenly, he felt some hands pull at his clothes and begin undoing his vest, coat, and whatever else he had on his upper body. Another pair of hands undid his obi, and suddenly his pants were ripped off.

'Wait... somshing about fis izz't right.' Ranma's alcohol induced mind swam as his thoughts tried to make sense of the situation. He was stripped down to nothing more then his boxer shorts.

He managed to open his free eye as he forced his vision to focus. His eye swiveled around and fell on the nightstand next to his bed. His nodachi was propped up against the wall, while the rest of his weapons laid on the nightstand. He frowned as the last visages of alcohol begin to leave his mind. 'And 3... 2... 1... Sober-town. Okay, I'm somewhat clear headed now... what's going on.' he coherently put together.

Ranma flipped from his stomach to his back on his bed. Before he had the chance to get comfortable, he felt someone straddle him. He blinked as he looked down only to see... two massive orbs stare back at him.

"Finally sober I see..." Ranko-Ohki grinned as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. They swelled pleasantly in his hands as she manipulated them into squeezing her bosom. Soft... firm... and warm was what was sent back to his senses. Ranma could only stare at his nude wife with awe. _"Beautiful..."_

"Don't forget about me..." Rira-Ohki giggled as she worked her way under Ranko-Ohki's arms, and straddled his stomach.

Another pair of massive orbs were pushed into his face as his wives giggled. 'Oh... I'm finally starting to see what's happening here... I think...' Rira-Ohki slid her bust down and pressed them against his chest. 'My personal shyness should be kicking in right now... but I'm too stressed right now to care...'

"Let's resume what was started in the bar..." Rira-Ohki whispered to him before her lips locked with his and refused to let go. They started playing tag with their tongues as Rira-Ohki pressed forward, and Ranma refused to give an inch.

"Well, someone else is wide awake down here." Ranko-Ohki laughed as Ranma's natural body began reacting to the sexual stimuli.

'Well, this is one way of relieving stress...' Ranma concluded, his mind already being affected by the lunar night, his body warmed for intimate application. 'For both parties too...'

* * *

The next morning...

A somewhat tired, but awake Ranma made his way towards the main chambers as his guards followed after him. Lyon was directly behind him, while Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki were respectively at his sides. Lyon gave him a strange look when they met in the morning, and now she was staring between Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki backs alternatively as they walked.

Ranko-Ohki and Rira-Ohki, both had their normal professional, stoic expressions on their faces as they marched along with Ranma. Though something was off about them... she couldn't place it. It was almost as if they were radiating a relaxed and very satisfied aura. Maybe she was just seeing things? Ranko-Ohki peered back at her briefly, both of them making eye contact. Lyon blinked as Ranko-Ohki turned away, 'Did she just smirk at me?'

As they reached the main chambers, Ranma's guards took a step in front of him and held the doors open. Ranma gave them a short nod as he passed through with Lyon, and they let go of the door and picked up suit. 'Alright, what is this time, more paperwork? Was it because I was drunk yesterday? Foreign official?' Ranma listed off as he approached his mother on her throne. Ferid, Lymsleia, Sialeeds, and the rest of the Queen's Knights were already present. He gave his sister a brief glance, the moment she saw him, she began blushing and started looking away. Ranma couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face.

The four of them stood in front of her and gave the customary Falenan bow/greeting. "Reporting as ordered your Majesty." Rira-Ohki became the voice of the group.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you." Queen Arshtat spoke as she sat up from her throne. "Since you've became Vice-Commander, you've been doing an excellent job Prince Ranma, I'm so very proud of you. Today, I have a proposition for you if you're getting tired of sitting in a office all day." Queen Arshtat smiled as looked favorably upon her son.

Everyone in the room glanced briefly at Queen Arshtat, curious at this proposition, with the exception of Sialeeds, who was grinning in the back. "How would you like to go on a... 'Friendly Relations' tour for me?" She asked with a motherly smile, almost everyone in the room gave Queen Arshtat a shocked look.

Ranma blinked with his one eye. 'Friendly Relations? What does that mean? Hell, if it will get me out of the office.' Without missing a beat, Ranma gave his mother a polite nod in yes.

"Good, very good then!" Arshtat beamed at her son as everyone, with the exception of Sialeeds, stared at Arshtat.

Rira-Ohki and Ranko-Ohki glanced at each other briefly while no one was looking.

"_Friendly Relations, huh... "_ Ranko-Ohki spoke silently to Rira-Ohki.

"_In other words, marriage meetings... Hoo boy."_ Rira-Ohki replied back.

* * *

Later...

After the meeting and announcements were done, everyone was dismissed to do their duties, as soon as everyone was dismissed, Ferid took after his wife. Arshtat and Sialeeds were walking back to Arshtat's private chambers behind her throne. Ferid caught up to her, and adjust his walking speed to hers. "Friendly relations meetings, isn't this a bit too early Arshtat?"

Arshtat cast a sidelong glance at her husband, "Well, Ranma is already quite matured for his age. Most men get married when they are 16 nowadays." Arshtat chuckled, but seeing the worried look on her husband, quickly changed her tone. "However, this is not some strange plan to get me grandchildren early, ever since Ranma became Vice-Commander of the Queen's Knights, I've been bombarded with requests for political marriages. Some from small nobles from overseas, to influential lords of city-states, and from members of the senate. By sending out little Ranma on these meetings, I can set up friendly relations with some of the people, but ultimately this is to stall for time." Arshtat explained.

"Stall for time?" Ferid raised an eyebrow.

Sialeeds answered this time, "Some of the nobles and aristocrats asking for the marriage, are rather powerful and very very pushy. If it seems like we offended them in any way, they might start supporting one of the factions rather then the Queendom itself. Or they might put us in a difficult political spot." Sialeeds shook her head, "Really, these factions are just nothing but trouble."

"I never thought Ranma would be this popular." Ferid shook his head with a smile.

"Yes, he is quite the hit with the young women from near and far. You should be proud Arshtat!" Sialeeds laughed haughtily

"Yes, I'm quite proud of my son." Arshtat smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma entered his private chambers with a slight spring in his step. Something that didn't go unnoticed by his guards. Without even pausing as he passed by his personal attendants, he threw his chifforobe's doors open, and begin pulling out clothes and other miscellaneous necessities.

"My your Royal Highness, you are very excited about this trip." Lyon giggled as she watched Ranma almost skip from one cabinet to another to pull out more things. His attendants, panicking somewhat, as they tried to catch up with him.

"Anything to get out the office, eh Prince?" Rira-Ohki smiled, the group of guards shared a small laugh. Ranma ignored them as he pulled a medium size chest from the corner of his room, and begin packing. "I guess we should start packing. Come on Lyon, else his Royal Highness will leave us behind." Rira-Ohki suggested as she put her arm around Lyon, and begin leading the girl out of the room.

As they left, Ranma while still packing, and who still being chased around by his attendants, contacted the rest of his group telepathically. _"Hey guys! I'm finally getting out of the stupid office! Road trip! Wanna come!"_

A voice answered him back, _"What really! Awesome! Hell yeah we're coming, we're getting sick of Sol-Falena either way."_ Blaze answered back from where ever he was.

"_Sweet! I wonder if there's any good food out there? Kinda want to eat up north, heard they have great seafood."_ Kotaro stated with a grin Ranma could almost feel through the link.

"_That sounds great, I wonder what else we'll see in this world."_ Negi chimed in as well.

Ranma blinked as he momentarily stopped pulling out random bits of clothes. That was only three yeses. _"Huh, Hiro? Are you there? You coming or what?"_

"_Hiro is drowning in the underwater treehouse, but he'll probably say yes."_ Blazed answered for him.

"_Why aren't you helping him?"_ Ranma asked as he frown, though no one but his attendants could see.

"_Cuz' it's funny."_ Blaze shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile... in another universe.

"How much longer Washuu?"

The person addressed frowned as she continued typing on her computer. "Probably another week or two. Then the Universal Matrix Dominator will be completely filled and should have located Ranma by then." The diminutive scientist turned around, her reddish crab like hair swaying as she turned. "So all of you guys are going?" Washuu addressed the crowd before her.

"Of course!" The woman in front huffed as she crossed her arms under her breasts, she blew her green bangs out of her face out of annoyance. "It's been months since we've seen him, everything here is stabilized for the most part. Ranma has a huge time debt he's gotta pay back!"

Washuu chuckled, "Husbandly duties, huh? So all seven of you going..."

"Of course. Why should Ranma get to have all the fun?" A blond haired woman retorted as she stepped forward, "Plus, where ever he is right now, it probably means fun." The woman grinned, showing her rather large fangs.

Washuu shook her head, "Boy, oh boy, I hope you're ready Ranma..."

* * *

Ranma and Co. Quote:

Gun Control

Civilian meaning: To limit firearms for the general public, under the assumption that this will improve safety for the public as well as deter crime. (It usually doesn't work.)

Military meaning: Using both hands to control a firearm when shooting someone. (Will always work.)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Unbetaed and un-proofed.

Wow... It's been a yeah and a half since I've updated. I really can't promise anything right now. Real life has hit me like a sack of cinderblocks, between school, jobs, and just trying to feed myself on a daily basis. Time has been constrained. Not to mention I lost all my data a year back, now I have to rewrite so many things.

Gotta tell you guys the truth, ever since I fell into a small depression, writing isn't what I use to enjoy anymore. My other hobbies are getting in the way, and real life is kicking me in the nuts.

Well, I'll see what I can do, I'll try to update every now and then. But what I really need is that spark of motivation, I really need some inspiration to write, but every time I sit down to write, it feels like a part time job.

Well, read and review guys.

Like I said before, give me some indication that you guys are reading, else it seems like I just writing for a phantom audience. And what is the point of that?

-Chaumiester out.


End file.
